La mirada del mar
by LunaLunatica
Summary: Nadie se atrevía a mirarle y entonces lo vio, el océano le observaba, sin miedo por su condición. Y comprendió que había encontrado a alguien especial. Makoto es el príncipe heredero de unos de los reinos del desierto. Cuando, por su cumpleaños, su padre decide regalarle un esclavo todo su mundo cambiará. Makoto x Haruka.
1. El encuentro

No sabía cómo había terminado acompañando a su padre en una de sus tantas visitas al mercado de la ciudad para comprar esclavos. Detestaba esa práctica aunque se cuidaba de expresarlo frente al resto del mundo, era el príncipe y, como ya le dijo su padre una vez después de una buena paliza, le haría parecer débil ante el resto de gobernantes de las tierras vecinas. A veces se preguntaba si realmente era hijo de aquel hombre ya que no se parecía en nada, él era alto y atlético mientras que el adulto era rechoncho y bajo. Seguro que le habían encontrado en algún oasis o en la puerta de palacio como decía medio bromeando su madre.

―Makoto, como hoy es tu cumpleaños podrás elegir al esclavo que prefieras para que sea tu sirviente personal.

―Gracias padre ―dijo sin mucha emoción siguiéndole de cerca con toda la comitiva de guardias.

La gente se apartaba asustada y reverenciaba sin atreverse a mirar al gobernante de la ciudad ni a su hijo. Odiaba aquello, ¿No habría alguien que no temiera mirarle a los ojos? Finalmente su padre se detuvo en la plaza del mercado.

El puesto de esclavos la ocupaba casi en su totalidad y allí un hombre de aspecto desaliñado y expresión cruel hacía gala de la mercancía. Personas de todo tipo, desde niños hasta ancianos, lucían los grilletes en cuello y muñecas además de una horrorosa marca hecha a fuego, como si fueran ganado.

La mirada de Makoto se posó sobre un muchacho de su edad de cabello negro y piel pálida. Al contrario que el resto no parecía temeroso y le observaba con ojos desafiantes y, en cierta manera, despreocupados. Le recorrió un escalofrío al ver esos ojos tan intensos del color del mar más profundo clavarse en los suyos esmeralda.

―¡Escoria! ¿Cómo te atreves a mirar al príncipe a los ojos? ―el esclavista le golpeó con rudeza, haciendo que cayera contra el suelo

―Matadlo ―ordenó el gobernante de la ciudad ―un esclavo que no sabe cual es su lugar no es útil.

―Padre, espere ―rogó el príncipe ―dijisteis que podría elegir cualquier esclavo que quisiera. Lo quiero a él ―hizo una breve pausa y miró al muchacho tirado en el suelo ―yo haré que sepa cual es su lugar.

―Por fin pareces un verdadero príncipe, hijo mío. Que así sea, nos lo llevaremos.

Mientras su padre pagaba al comerciante por todos los esclavos agradeció que no hiciera más preguntas al respecto. Claramente el tema de "domesticar" al muchacho era mentira, tan solo quería salvarlo de la muerte y ¿por qué no? Tener a alguien que le mirara aunque fuera de aquella manera tan intensa que hizo que su cuerpo se calentara. Pero él no era de esos, no se aprovecharía de su condición de amo para desfogarse con el chico a menos que el otro quisiera, cosa que nunca ocurriría. Así que solo se limitaría a tenerlo de sirviente y, quizás, hablar con él.

Una vez llegaron a palacio los guardias llevaron al resto de nuevos esclavos a sus puestos mientras que Makoto se acercó al chico de mirada penetrante. Parecía herido por el golpe que le había dado el esclavista pero no por ello se quejó o emitió sonido alguno.

―¿Tu nombre? ―preguntó el príncipe con la esperanza de escuchar la voz de aquel joven.

―Haruka ―murmuró sin dejar de observarle.

―Sígueme ―le condujo hasta sus aposentos pasando por las lujosas salas de palacio.

La habitación de Makoto era digna de alguien de su estatus aunque, en gran parte, también era bastante menos ostentosa de lo que cabría esperar. Una enorme cama presidía la estancia junto a un par de sencillos muebles para la ropa y otros para libros y material de estudio que se esparcía por la mesa en varios montones. Un ventanal daba a un pequeño jardín donde otra mesa, más pequeña, servía para tomar un tentempié los días de buen tiempo. También había un gran estanque artificial, una piscina.

―Desde hoy esta será tu habitación. Hice que prepararan una pequeña cama ―la señaló, junto a la suya ―mientras estemos a solas podrás estar tranquilo y relajarte. No voy a hacer lo que dije delante de mi padre, no soy así.

―¿Por qué me salvaste? ―preguntó mirándole a los ojos

―Porque me resultaste curioso y no quiero que alguien muera por mi culpa ―quedó en silencio unos segundos y sonrió amablemente ―me miraste en la plaza.

―¿Y qué?

―Nadie lo hace, por eso te salvé ―observó como Haruka desviaba la mirada a un lado, no sabía si avergonzado o desinteresado ―puedes marcharte si quieres, no te lo impediré. Pero aquí estarás más seguro que allí fuera, al menos dentro de esta habitación.

―No te aseguro nada. No deberías confiar tanto en mí, podría matarte mientras duermes.

―No pareces de los que hacen eso, tienes la mirada limpia. Créeme, he conocido muchos otros príncipes y sirvientes que tenían las manos manchadas de sangre, tú no eres uno de ellos.

―Eres demasiado confiado… ―desvió la mirada hacia el jardín, ansioso.

―¿Qué sucede?

―Nada, no es nada…―pero seguía con la mirada fija en aquel lugar.

―Iré a buscar unos ungüentos para esos golpes ―el abdomen del moreno comenzaba a amoratarse ―espera aquí y no salgas.

Salió en busca de las medicinas, por suerte el boticario de palacio estaba cerca de sus aposentos y no era un hombre curioso. Sabía bien que el anciano conocía para quien eran los ungüentos pero no comentó nada. Makoto siempre había sido así, ayudando a los animales heridos que encontraba y cuidaba en su alcoba a escondidas de sus padres.

Regresó con rapidez esperando que el chico no hubiera decidido marcharse saltando la muralla de su jardín aunque lo que realmente esperaba era que no hubiera puesto un pie en el exterior de la habitación.

―Mi señor ―en cuanto abrió la puerta un par de guardias se presentaron ante él pasando a través de la puerta del jardín y temió lo peor.

―¿Qué sucede? Sabéis bien que odio que entren en mis aposentos sin motivos ―dijo crudamente, fingiendo ser el príncipe que era.

―Lo sabemos, señor, y lo lamentamos pero su esclavo…

―¿Qué pasa con él?

―Le vimos lanzarse a su piscina privada.

―Ya veo ―miró hacia el jardín ―Espero que no haya sufrido daños.

―Se resistió ―dijo uno de los guardias excusándose ―así que le hicimos saber su lugar. Traedlo.

Otro par de guardas trajo al moreno, este yacía inconsciente con evidentes signos de violencia y con algunos cortes y el labio partido. Lo dejaron caer al suelo como un saco, sin cuidado alguno cosa que enfureció al príncipe.

―No sabía que teníais permiso para tocar mis posesiones ―espetó con desprecio, tensando a los guardias ―largo de mi vista si no queréis que padre os decapite. ¡Largo!

Con una rapidez asombrosa los guardias desaparecieron dejándolos a solas. Cerró la puerta que daba al jardín y aseguró la de entrada. Con preocupación se agachó para ver la gravedad de las heridas de Haruka. Lo tumbó en la cama que había preparado para él y le quitó el chaleco que llevaba dejando su pecho al descubierto. Los moratones se habían intensificado y cubrían gran parte del rostro, pecho y abdomen además de los cortes que los soldados le habían hecho, algunos graves pero, por suerte, no era necesario coserlos. Abrió el saco en el que traía las medicinas, había traído de todo, para golpes, heridas, algunas vendas y desinfectantes además de una droga para reducir el dolor.

Con cuidado y paciencia aprovechó que el chico estaba inconsciente para curar las heridas y golpes más graves. Untó con cuidado las cremas sobre el abdomen del moreno, asombrándose por el buen cuerpo que tenía. Sus mejillas ardieron ante ese pensamiento, no era momento para pensar en esas cosas, Haruka estaba herido.

Pero aunque razonó aquello su cuerpo iba por otro lado, su corazón se aceleró al ver al moreno desnudo completamente y su parte baja palpitó excitada. Estaba absorto con el bello cuerpo que yacía ante él, se mordió el labio inferior, intentando controlar el impulso de acariciarle de manera más íntima y de juntar sus labios con los suyos para evitar que sus jadeos se escucharan por todo el palacio.

―Mierda ―jadeo al ver como su pantalón estaba abultado mostrando su clara excitación. No lo pensó demasiado, tan solo pasó. Su mano viajó hasta su hombría y comenzó a darse placer mirando al esclavo, imaginando todo lo que podría hacerle. Contuvo los gemidos, no quería que despertara y le viera así, masturbándose mientras le observaba, no quería que le odiara. Llegó al climax con un gruñido gutural, sus ojos brillantes observaron los labios del chico, tan apetecibles ―no debo ―murmuró y se marchó a los baños para refrescarse la mente dejando al moreno a solas y arropado.

En cuanto la puerta de la habitación se cerró Haruka abrió los ojos, mirándola. Sus mejillas ardían ante lo que había escuchado, aquel hermoso príncipe le deseaba. Podría haberle tomado por la fuerza, pero no lo hizo. Se incorporó en el catre con dificultad, y vio su cuerpo vendado. Acarició las telas con cuidado. Tenía que agradecerle al chico todo lo que había hecho por él y sabía como hacerlo.


	2. Gratitud

Hola a todos. Os pido disculpas por tardar tanto en actualizar pero ya está aquí, recién salido del horno... ¡El flamante capítulo 2!

Os dejo con él, gracias por leer y responderé a los reviews recibidos al final.

* * *

¿Cómo había terminado en aquella situación? Haruka estaba sobre él, intentando darle las gracias. Eso no le molestaba, lo que le hacía estar nervioso y ruborizado hasta las orejas era que el moreno se había lanzado hacia él completamente desnudo, tan solo con algunas vendas cubriendo su nívea piel.

—Vamos, príncipe. Es lo que quieres, ¿verdad? —comentó intentando sonar sensual pero su expresión era seria. Movió las manos sobre la ropa de Makoto para intentar desvestirlo.

—¡Haruka! ¡Basta, por favor! —exclamó ruborizado —¿Por qué crees que esto me satisfará? ¡Para te digo!

—Te he oído. Te has tocado mientras estaba desnudo y herido —sonrió un poco cuando descubrió como colar sus manos por entre las ropas del príncipe —Sí te gusta mi cuerpo puedes tomarlo como agradecimiento por salvarme.

Makoto se ruborizó todavía más y, aunque deseaba al muchacho él no era de los que se aprovechaban de esas situaciones. Podía ver en la expresión del moreno que tan sólo se ofrecía por gratitud no porque le deseara. Tomó las manos del chico sobre él y,sin esfuerzo, lo separó de sí.

—No es necesario que hagas esto para darme las gracias, Haruka.

—Pero lo deseas...

—Sí, pero tu no —dijo cubriéndole con unas de las sábanas de la gran cama.

—¿Eso que importa? ¡Soy tuyo, puedes tomarme! —espetó con un deje nervioso, cubriendo su desnudez con la manta de seda azul que el príncipe le había ofrecido.

—No soy así, créeme. Yo... —se mordió el labio —resumiendo, soy un romántico.

—Me vas a vender, ¿verdad? —murmuró temblando —no quiero volver allí, por favor. Tan solo de pensarlo yo... —sollozó tapándose el rostro con la sábana.

—No voy a venderte —dijo preocupado por la actitud del moreno. Seguro que ha pasado por cosas horribles mientras era esclavo de otras personas o, simplemente, estaba con el mercader.

—Entonces, ¿cómo puedo agradecerte lo que has hecho por mi? —Clavó sus ojos azul profundo en los verdes del príncipe.

—Realmente no hice nada bueno por ti —sonrió levemente, azorado por aquella intensa mirada —te compré, nada más.

—Me sacaste de allí... y tu no eres como el resto —sonrió con dulzura —eres un buen hombre. Además, me curaste tu mismo. ¿Qué príncipe hace eso?

—Sólo yo, supongo —rió suavemente — te daré algo de ropa, no puedes ir así por el palacio.

Se acercó hasta su armario y abrió las puertas, era enorme, como una pequeña habitación anexa llena de trajes de gala, de diario, turbantes, pañuelos, zapatos y muchas otras prendas de vestir. ¿Qué le iría mejor al chico? Comenzó a mirar todos sus trajes de diario pero todos eran de su talla, le estarían enormes al moreno. ¡Ah! Los de cuando era adolescente, todavía tenía alguno guardado. Y allí estaba el traje perfecto para Haruka. Lo había hecho su propia madre como regalo por uno de sus cumpleaños pero nunca pudo llegar a estrenarlo porque se le quedó pequeño enseguida. Un chaleco y unos pantalones anchos, también eligió unos zapatos, unos sencillos y oscuros.

—Aquí tienes —le tendió la ropa —espero que mi madre no se moleste, aunque dudo que recuerde siquiera de donde ha salido el conjunto.

—Parece muy cara. ¿De verdad no te importa que la use? —se tensó de repente y bajó la cabeza avergonzado y temblando. —Llevo todo este tiempo llamándole de tu a tu. Puede castigarme, lo entiendo.

—Haruka —le agarró de los hombros con delicadeza y el moreno le miró —no tienes que tener miedo. Puedes llamarme de tu a tu mientras estemos dentro de mi habitación. Ahora pruébate la ropa, quizá te venga un poco grande.

El moreno se descubrió sin pudor haciendo ruborizar de nuevo al príncipe. Makoto se dio la vuelta, avergonzado, dejándole intimidad al esclavo. Su corazón latía a mil por hora mientras recordaba como se había abalanzado sobre él hacía un rato. Por un lado creía que había hecho bien pero por otro se recriminaba ¿Cómo había podido rechazar a tan escultural y hermoso chico que, encima, se ofrecía a él? "Soy tuyo, puedes tomarme" Se excitó al recordar esas palabras. Pero su moral estaba por encima, aunque eso le haya provocado muchos problemas durante todos sus años de vida.

—Son muy cómodas —La voz del moreno le sacó de sus pensamientos y se giró a ver que tal le quedaban los ropajes. Se sorprendió al ver lo bien que le sentaban.

—Te quedan fenomenal —dijo admirándolo — estás muy... —¿Qué iba a decir? No podía decirle guapo o atractivo a otro hombre —estás muy bien —sonrió y Haruka le correspondió con una leve sonrisa azorada.

—Así parezco un príncipe —rió levemente, feliz por la tranquilidad que el castaño le daba. Podía ser él mismo al fin. Aunque le faltaba algo —¿Podría usar algún día tu estanque?

—¿El estanque? ¿Para qué? —parpadeó confuso.

—Para nadar. Sí no estoy en el agua me siento extraño... Es una petición extraña, lo lamento.

—No, no. Sólo me sorprendió. Podrías usar...

Unos leves toques en la puerta hicieron que ambos se pusieran tensos. Makoto hizo unas señas al moreno para que se colocara a su lado pero detrás de él. La puerta se abrió, dejando paso a su madre.

—Querido, tu padre me ha contado lo del esclavo ¿por fin estás entrando en su juego? —dijo preocupada acercándose a su pequeño tras cerrar la puerta.

—Tan sólo era por seguirle la corriente, madre. Bien sabes que no me gustan ese tipo de cosas.

—Menos mal, hijo. Creía que al fin había podido contigo. ¿No nos presentas?

Haruka se escondía tras él. No sabía si temeroso o avergonzado por la presencia de su madre.

—No tengas miedo. Ella es Shara, mi madre y la segunda reina consorte —dijo apartándose para que ambos pudieran verse bien. —Vamos, preséntate. —posó la mano en el hombro del chico para darle confianza.

—Me llamo Haruka. Es un placer conocerla —hizo una reverencia y se mantuvo con la cabeza gacha.

—Vaya, eres un encanto de muchacho. —se agachó un poco para poder ver su rostro— Y que ojos tan bonitos, como el color del mar. —el moreno se ruborizó.

Dicen que de tal palo tal astilla, y así era. La madre de Makoto, la segunda reina consorte, era una mujer risueña y amable con su hijo y todos los sirvientes que tenían en palacio. Era muy querida por ellos y por el pueblo. Todos los años, por los días festivos, repartía comida entre sus súbditos e, incluso, organizaba alguna que otra fiesta en las calles aunque ella nunca salía de palacio por orden de su esposo.

Makoto adoraba a su madre, aunque sabía de su desdicha al verse obligada a casarse con su ahora esposo, mucho mayor que ella; además, tenía que lidiar con la primera esposa del hombre que, a ojos del joven, era una víbora esperando por acabar con él y con su madre.

—Tan solo venía para avisarte de que tu padre quiere celebrar una fiesta esta noche, ya sabes, con otros reyes, príncipes y demás. Vístete de gala pues debes dar buena imagen, eres el heredero.

—Madre, sabes que no me gustan esas fiestas. ¿No puedo excusarme de alguna forma?

—¡Nada de excusas! —Le tiró de la mejilla —tu padre anunciará algo importante y tenemos que estar todos presentes.

—Está bien, está bien —se frotó la mejilla adolorida.

—Nos vemos esta noche, cariño —y se marchó del cuarto.

—Tu madre es muy guapa —comentó el moreno avergonzado —es idéntica a ti.

—Em... sí —sonrió. ¿Acababa de llamarle guapo de forma indirecta? Notó el calor en sus mejillas de nuevo. Estaba raro desde que había conocido al esclavo. ¿Sería eso lo que llamaban amor?

—¿Entonces?

—¿Entonces qué?

—¿Cómo puedo agradecerte? —dijo el esclavo muy serio.

—¿Todavía con eso? Está bien, ya se como puedes agradecerme —sonrió y le tendió la mano. El moreno la miró curioso y sin entender —Seamos amigos, aunque tan solo sea dentro de esas cuatro paredes.

—¿Amigos? Hacía tiempo que no escuchaba esa palabra —estrechó la mano del castaño. Makoto se sorprendió de lo finas y delicadas que eran las manos del esclavo.

Estaba decidido, llevaría a Haruka a la fiesta de esa noche. Seguro que se llevaba las malas miradas de todos, pero no quería dejar a su nuevo amigo en el cuarto toda la noche, además, un príncipe siempre va acompañado de su escolta.

* * *

Y fin del segundo capítulo. Espero que os haya gustado. Ahora responderé a los review del capítulo 1 (aunque no se como sería correcto hacerlo owoU):

 **Sophia** : Me alegra que te gustara, Sophia. La verdad es que no tengo pensado cuantos capítulos ocupará esta historia.

 **Erin de Acuario** : Muchas gracias, Erin. Me alegra saber que he respetado a los personajes, es el primero fanfic que escribo.

 **Izzitha-Li:** Gracias por leer, Izzitha-Li y espero que te haya gustado la continuación.

 **Sakura Nita** : Aquí la tienes, Sakura. Espero que te haya gustado.

Sin más dilación me despido. Gracias por leer y nos vemos en el capítulo 3.


	3. La fiesta

Hola a todos.

Pido disculpas por no actualizar antes, he tenido algunos problemillas personales pero, sobretodo, he tenido que pensar mucho sobre el fic y sobre como desarrollar correctamente este capítulo. Espero que os guste tanto como a mi me ha gustado escribirlo.

* * *

—Makoto, por fín. Tu padre se impacienta — Shara se acercó hasta los dos chicos, comenzando a asear las ropas arrugadas del príncipe —¿Pero dónde os habéis metido para tener la ropa así?

Ambos chicos se miraron de reojo. Haru se ruborizó y desvió la mirada al suelo recordando lo que había pasado.

—Makoto, ¿todavía no terminamos? —dijo el moreno exasperado de tanto esperar para estar listo.

El ojo crítico del príncipe le observaba de arriba a abajo, evaluando su trabajo preparando al esclavo. Había vestido a Haruka con aquellos ropajes azules que tan bien le sentaban y había dedicado un par de horas a bañarlo para que estuviera perfecto. "Aunque ya era perfecto tal y como era" se dijo y notó como el calor subía a sus mejillas.

—Un momento... —el castaño se acercó y acarició con sus largos y finos dedos los mechones del flequillo de Haru para colocarlo adecuadamente. Bajó la mirada levemente y se encontró con los zafiros del esclavo que le observaban fijamente. Un escalofrío le recorrió la columna, esos ojos eran tan excitantes y sin pensarlo demasiado bajó hasta sus labios y le besó brevemente. Pero se separó rápidamente al notar lo que estaba haciendo —¡Perdona! Yo solo... —no sabía que decir ante esa situación.

—No pasa nada —Haru parecía estar en una nube, rozándose los labios con la punta de los dedos con las mejillas ruborizadas.

—No sé que me ha pasado... —sí lo sabía, Haruka le atraía, le excitaba, hacía que tuviera escalofríos de placer tan solo con mirarle a los ojos. Y le encantaba la sensación pero sabía que podía ser peligroso si alguien en palacio se enteraba de sus gustos. Pero con tan solo tener cerca al moreno su cuerpo clamaba por él, quería acariciarle, notar esa piel suave y cálida bajos sus manos, hacerle estremecer y llegar al climax.

—¿Estás bien?

—¿Eh? ¡Sí, sí, estoy bien! O eso creo... —murmuró frotándose las manos con nervio. Haruka se acercó hasta el príncipe y le tomó de las manos con una mirada de cariño en sus ojos.

—No te pongas nervioso —sonrió —a mi también me ha gustado.

—¿D-de verdad? Espera, no deberíamos estar diciendo esto, los dos somos hombres —frunció levemente el ceño, consternado, y apartó la vista a un lado.

—No hay nada de malo en querer a alguien —le tomó de las mejillas para que le mirara a los ojos, sonriendo al ver la duda y el miedo en los ojos verdes del príncipe —tu me gustas. Me salvaste de el destino que me deparaba ser esclavo.

—Sólo te gusto porque te rescaté. No sentimos lo mismo...

Sin mediar palabra Haruka besó al príncipe. Pasó sus brazos por los fuertes hombros de Makoto, abrazándole con fuerza, besándole con pasión. Lamió y mordió el labio inferior del castaño que abrió levemente la boca, extasiado por el momento, estrechando al moreno entre sus brazos al profundizar el beso.

En un arranque de pasión Makoto empujó contra una de las paredes al esclavo, pegando más ambos cuerpos, si eso era posible. Bajó sus manos, colándolas bajo el chaleco de Haru, extasiado al notar la piel del chico, tan suave y cálida como imaginaba.

El moreno, jadeaba excitado, aquel bello príncipe que le había enamorado desde el primer momento estaba acariciándole con cariño y pasión, algo que nunca había experimentado pues siempre había tenido sus encuentro sexuales a la fuerza y sin consentimiento, después de todo era un simple esclavo. Pero en aquel momento se sintió tan amado y deseado que esperaba que ese momento no terminara, que el príncipe le tumbara contra la cama y le penetrara con pasión, agarrarse a la almohada en un intento de cubrir su voz, que él le diera bien fuerte y llegara dentro. Gimió tan sólo de pensarlo, estremeciéndose.

—Haruka, ven que te arregle —dijo la mujer —estás muy desaliñado.

—Ah, s-sí... lo siento —murmuró avergonzado al recordar todo aquello.

—Ya que no serás bien recibido entre los invitados —comentó la reina pasando sus manos por el pelo del chico, ordenándolo con cariño como sí fuera su propio hijo —al menos deja ver tu belleza —sonrió e hizo un guiño.

—Madre, debemos apresurarnos.

—Mira, el que llegó tarde —rió —Sí, vamos al salón de la fiesta. Ya está todo listo para recibir a los invitados.

El salón de la fiesta, uno de los más grandes del palacio, estaba impecable y ricamente decorado para demostrar el poderío del anfitrión. Los múltiples arcos de herradura de la habitación, altos y de color terracota y mármol, hacían que la estancia fuera mucho más espaciosa a ojos de cualquiera. Multitud de grandes cojines de colores se agolpaban en algunos lugares junto a una o dos cachimbas para que los invitados pudieran relajarse después de la recepción. Al otro lado de la estancia varias mesas alargadas rebosantes de platos y manjares desconocidos esperaban a los comensales. Presidiendo la estancia estaba el gran trono de oro y finamente ornamentado del rey del lugar. Situado en una elevación de cuatro escalones, allí el Emir podía controlar todo lo que pasaba en la gran sala.

La segunda reina consorte entró en el salón de fiestas seguida del príncipe y este del esclavo. El orden jerárquico era muy importante para el Emir, quien se lo saltara seguramente sería castigado con crueldad, pues un esclavo no podía pasar antes que su dueño igual que una mujer debía pasar tras el hombre.

Sentado en el trono, el Emir, acompañado de su primera esposa, Alma, esperaba con expresión impaciente mientras comía algún que otro dátil que un sirviente con la cabeza baja le ofrecía en una bandeja ornamentada. Los recién llegados se acercaron hasta el trono e hicieron una reverencia.

—¿Qué hace esa cosa aquí? —se incorporó en el trono mientras Alma se tapaba la cínica sonrisa con falsa delicadeza.

—Es mi invitado —dijo Makoto irguiéndose orgulloso, como el príncipe que tenía que aparentar que era en aquel momento.

—Es un esclavo. —el Emir entornó los ojos con furia contenida, apretando con sus rechonchas manos los reposa brazos del trono.

—Esposo, Makoto creyó que sería buena idea traerlo para mostrar a los invitados el gran regalo de mayoría de edad que le hiciste el pasado día —comentó nerviosa la mujer.

—¡Calla, mujer! —espetó con ira el Emir. La mujer bajó la cabeza en signo de sumisión. —¡o te cortaré la lengua por intervenir cuando no debes! — el Emir la señaló con furia. La segunda reina consorte soltó una leve risita burlona y comió un dátil de la bandeja que todavía sostenía el sirviente con la cabeza gacha, ajeno a todo lo que pasaba, como un muñeco.

Haruka miró de reojo a la mujer, ¿Cómo se atrevía a gritarle de aquella forma a su esposa? Vio como Makoto apretaba los puños con frustración pero levantaba la cabeza con orgullo y aquello maravilló al esclavo.

—Padre, madre está en lo cierto. Tan solo quiero mostrar la belleza de mi esclavo. Y tu gran generosidad al permitirme adquirir el que yo prefiriera además de tu compasión por no matarlo aquel día.

El príncipe intentaba no alzar la voz ni expresar sus verdaderos sentimientos. Sonreía de medio lado, intentando dar esa imagen de heredero y futuro Emir aunque por dentro ardía de ira. Odiaba cuando su padre, si es que podía llamarlo así, hablaba de aquella manera a su madre. Pero no podía decir nada, en aquel lugar las mujeres no eran otra cosa que preciosas esposas o hijas de las que presumir, como bellos objetos sin alma.

—Ya veo —el hombre se tranquilizó, meditando sobre lo que su heredero había dicho. Volvió a recostarse en el trono e hizo un gesto para el sirviente se marchara —Parece que ya hablas como un verdadero príncipe, Makoto. Incluso has desafiado al Emir sabiendo que, aunque seas mi hijo, podría haberte castigado duramente. —el príncipe tragó nervioso —Pero no lo haré, has demostrado valor y buenas palabras. Concederé tu deseo, podrás presumir de tu bello esclavo para que todos puedan apreciar mi enorme compasión por no cortarle la cabeza y tirar sus restos al desierto para que los animales lo devoren.

—Gracias, padre —el príncipe se reverenció.

—Y ahora preparaos como es debido. Los invitados están a punto de llegar.

Alma y Shara se colocaron cada una a un lado del trono, Makoto al lado de su madre y Haruka detrás del príncipe, guardando las distancias, quedándose pegado contra una de las paredes. Cuando todos estuvieron listos el Emir hizo un gesto con la mano al guardia que custodiaba la puerta de entrada indicándole que hiciera pasar a los primeros invitados.

El guardia, un muchacho atractivo, alto y con gafas que vestía el chaleco corto violeta característico de la guardia de palacio junto a unos pantalones bombachos blanco puro, era uno de los pocos amigos que Makoto tenía en todo el palacio. Rei había entrado hacía poco en la guardia, realmente había ascendido pues sus padres eran sirvientes de la segunda reina consorte y el joven se había criado con el príncipe, jugando a escondidas del Emir y corriendo de un lado a otro de los jardines de palacio cuando eran niños.

Rei anunciaba uno a uno a todos los invitados conforme entraban a la sala, relatando todos sus títulos y acompañantes. Los invitados llegaban a los pies de los escalones, se reverenciaban antes el Emir para luego colocarse en su lugar predeterminado alrededor del trono conformando poco a poco una gran corte de invitados que observaban la puerta de entrada como si esperaran a que algo muy importante sucediera.

Entonces, entró un sirviente que no era de palacio e hizo sonar un instrumento que Makoto nunca había visto.

—Se anuncia la llegada del Emir de la ciudad marítima más rica de la región. El excelentísimo Rin Matsuoka, hijo del agua y el fuego. —el sirviente se hizo a un lado, colocándose en frente de Rei —acompañado de la hermosa princesa Gou Matsuoka.

Los nombrados entraron por la puerta a la par. Todos los invitados murmuraron entre sí al ver al joven y a su hermana que le tomaba del brazo como si estuvieran en la misma posición social. Pero no era lo único que les llamó la atención pues ahora entendían el título de "hijo del agua y el fuego", ambos hermanos tenían el cabello e iris de un color granate realmente inusual como si el fuego hubiera formado parte de engendrarlos y se hubiera quedado impregnado en la esencia de los herederos de la ciudad costera más allá del desierto donde los grandes barcos no eran algo que tan sólo aparecía en los cuentos.

Tras ellos, custodiando la espalda de ambos hermanos, entró otro joven con una armadura de cuero y dos espadas rectas en el cinto. Era de cabello moreno y mirada seria, algo más alto que el Emir al que protegía.

Los tres se acercaron a los pies del trono y el joven rey sonrió sin apartar la mirada de su igual mientras la princesa y el guardia hacían una leve reverencia. El Emir del lugar bajó los escalones hasta estar junto al más joven y le dio una amistosa palmada en el hombro que casi hace caer al pelirrojo. El hombre rió y el joven gobernante sonrió divertido enseñando los dientes. Ambos Emires, junto con la princesa y el guardia desaparecieron tras una pequeña puerta que se cerró tras ellos.

Todos los comensales suspiraron y Makoto se sorprendió por su actitud, como si hubieran estando en tensión todo ese tiempo, aunque él no era diferente pues acababa de darse cuenta de que estaba apretando los dientes por los nervios. Era extraño que dos Emires se reunieran pero más raro era que fueran precisamente esos dos, los gobernantes de dos reinos enfrentados durante años por los recursos del lugar y por proclamarse la ciudad más próspera de todo el desierto, aunque, claramente, la ciudad costera tenía ventaja. Quizá ahora que el joven pelirrojo había accedido al poder todo cambiaría.

Los invitados se dispersaron, unos fueron a las mesas a comer algo mientras que otros se sentaron sobre los mullidos cojines de colores para charlar o fumar. Makoto miró a su madre y esta asintió, dándole permiso para que se marchara a algún lugar de la sala. Sabía que su hijo no aguantaba las formalidades.

—Vamos, Haruka —sonrió al moreno que parecía agotado tan sólo de ver la cantidad de gente que se agolpaba en el salón. Guió al esclavo por la sala hasta las mesas repletas de manjares bajo la atenta mirada de los invitados que murmuraban a su paso.

—¿Está seguro de esto? —murmuró con respeto, tal y como le había indicado Makoto que debía dirigirse a él fuera de los muros de la habitación del príncipe.

—Nunca he estado más seguro de algo —sonrió con dulzura tendiéndole un plato con algunos pedazos de fruta. El moreno lo tomó con cuidado.

—Pero todos hablan a su espalda... —dijo preocupado, mirando las frutas con curiosidad.

—No me importa.

—Pero...

—Nada de peros. Prefiero estar contigo, Haruka, que con cualquiera de ellos.

El moreno se ruborizó, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Para pasar la vergüenza tomó uno de los pedazos de fruta y le dio un mordisco. Abrió los ojos, sorprendido.  
—¡Es dulce y firme! —sonrió feliz como un niño que acaba de descubrir un caramelo delicioso —nunca había probado algo así.

—¿A que sí? —sonrió con cariño al ver la reacción del chico. —Prueba otra.

—Oh, esta es dulce y amarga a la vez. Que curioso —rió —y tiene un bonito color naranja.

Mientras ambos comían, en el centro de la sala un bello muchacho rubio bailaba para entretener a los invitados. En cada movimiento se notaba la delicadeza y la pasión que el joven sentía por su profesión. Nagisa, que así se llamaba, era otro de los sirvientes de palacio, pero él no se dedicaba a llevar comidas o a limpiar, tan solo bailaba para el Emir y para sus invitados aunque Makoto tenía sus sospechas sobre su segunda ocupación, el juguete sexual de su padre pues Nagisa era un muchacho muy bello y que bien podía pasar por mujer.

—Ese chico baila muy bien —sonrió Haruka observando los movimientos sensuales y delicados al ritmo de la suave música de acompañamiento.

—Nagisa es un bailarín excepcional —observó como muchos de los asistentes miraban con lujuria contenida al chico —y muy deseado por todos.

—Príncipe —uno de los invitados que estaba cerca de la pareja sonrió al joven heredero —¿Por qué no manda bailar también a su esclavo?

—¿por qué lo haría? —espetó con los ojos entornados con molestia.

—Con ese cuerpo que tiene sería una puta estupenda. Seguro que ya lo ha estrenado como se merece —la risa del hombre se ahogó en un grito de dolor y la música se detuvo.

—¿Cómo se atreve? —Makoto le retorció el brazo al hombre, con mirada iracunda y una fuerza desmesurada —Tendría que arrancarle los ojos y cortarle esa lengua inmunda —apretó con más fuerza el brazo del hombre, casi dislocándolo.

Todos los invitados miraron con temor la escena. El príncipe notó una suave caricia en el hombro y vio allí a Haruka. Miró de nuevo al invitado y lo soltó empujándolo contra el suelo. Éste miro a Makoto con temor.

—Como alguien vuelva a insinuar algo parecido con alguno de mis protegidos —refiriéndose también a Nagisa — lo pagará caro. Vámonos Haru.

Antes de que la pareja pudiera dar siquiera un paso la pequeña puerta lateral se abrió y entraron en la sala los Emires, la princesa y el guardia. La muchacha parecía afectada por algo mientras que el los Emires caminaban hasta el trono. El pelirrojo tomó a su hermana de la mano y la guió junto a él a un lado del trono donde el Emir del lugar se adelantó con gesto solemne. Todos observaron la situación, expectantes. Makoto se dio cuenta de la tristeza en los ojos de su madre y la diversión en los de la primera reina consorte que no se habían movido del sitio asignado por su padre ni para probar algún manjar. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

—Hijo mío, acércate.

Makoto tuvo un mal presentimiento por aquellas palabras demasiado formales. Pero se acercó indicando a Haruka que esperara allí.

—¿Padre?

—Ahora que estamos todos presentes el Emir Rin y yo mismo, el Emir Abdel tenemos algo que anunciar.

—Así es —por primera vez se escuchó la voz del joven pelirrojo que sonrió enseñando sus dientes —Desde este momento declaramos que ambos emiratos han firmado un acuerdo de paz y se unen para consolidar un nuevo y gran emirato unido.

—Con el casamiento de mi valiente hijo Makoto y la bella princesa Gou.

* * *

¡Sorpresa! XD

Espero que os haya gustado. ¿Preparados para el capítulo 4? ¿Qué se avecinará ahora?


	4. Donde se cuenta lo que pasó en la fiesta

Hola a todos!

He tardado siglos en actualizar, lo sé X_D Podéis matarme.

Este capítulo iba a ser más largo pero decidí subirlo así para mantener una coherencia de longitud con el resto de capítulos y porque tengo ganas de saber que opináis xD

Espero que os guste. Nos vemos al terminar el capítulo.

* * *

Ante el anuncio de los emires ambos implicados se quedaron en silencio. Makoto, totalmente sorprendido, no supo que decir cuando su padre le miró para que respondiera al anuncio. Quería gritar que el no deseaba nada de aquello, que no era el príncipe que todos creían y que abandonaba palacio. Sin embargo, alzo la cabeza, con orgullo y tomo la mano de la princesa con delicadeza, pues ella también parecía muy afectada por la decisión de los mandatarios.

—Princesa, espero ser digno de ti —la mirada cálida de Makoto hizo que Gou se sintiera algo mejor, pues no parecía que su prometido y futuro esposo fuera a ser alguien cruel.

—Lo mismo digo —hizo una leve reverencia.

Todos comenzaron a aplaudir excepto uno, Haruka. Bajó la mirada, apenado por la situación. ¿Qué esperaba? Los príncipes se prometen con princesas, no con esclavos y menos todavía con hombres. Lo que sentía era antinatural, pero parecía tan correcto cuando estaba con Makoto. Pero era como todos, terminaría teniéndolo como su puta particular, encerrado en algún calabozo mientras él y su prometida comían delicias y descansaban en grandes cojines mullidos.

—No pongas esa cara.

—¿Eh? —Nagisa se acercó por detrás al esclavo. El bailarín era un chico tremendamente bello, de delicadas caderas y pelo rubio, algo realmente extraño por aquellas tierras a no ser que fueras extranjero. Haruka bajó la cabeza de nuevo.

—Makoto no es como piensas y seguro que te lo ha demostrado más de una vez —sonrió.

—Lo ha demostrado, sí, pero... —titubeó —no se que pensar. Él es un príncipe y yo no soy nada, soy menos que nada.

—Yo también pensaba eso cuando llegué a palacio. Pero el príncipe me protegió y eso que no eramos más que unos niños por aquel entonces. Me sacó de la calle y se lo agradezco. Pero tu eres diferente para él —miró a un lado y a otro para, después, acercarse hasta el oído de Haruka —él te ama —susurró con una sonrisa.

Haruka sintió un escalofrío al escuchar aquellas palabras. Makoto le había dado muestras de cariño, incluso habían tenido un arranque de pasión en la habitación. Pero todavía dudaba del príncipe. Se había enamorado de aquellos ojos verde intenso, de su amabilidad, de su sonrisa, de todo él. No quería que Makoto tan solo le quisiera como toda su vida le habían querido, como a alguien que tan solo sirve para desfogar los bajos de todos los nobles o de los que acudían a las casas de citas.

—¿Estas bien? Te has quedado muy pensativo —Nagisa parecía preocupado por el chico. —vamos a comer algo, seguro que Rei agradece que le llevemos algo de comer. Está en la puerta sin moverse.

—¿El guardia?

—Sí —sonrió con dulzura —es un buen amigo mio —le dio un pequeño codazo de camaradería, con las mejillas sonrosadas —ya me entiendes.

—Ya veo.

Nagisa y Haruka tomaron algunos dulces y gajos de fruta en un plato bajo la mirada de algunos nobles que les lanzaban miradas de desprecio. Se acercaron con disimulo a la puerta y allí estaba Rei, colocándose las gafas con gesto cansado. Al ver a Nagisa sonrió suavemente y se dieron un leve abrazo. Haruka se enterneció por la imagen, nadie se fijaba en ellos, ¿Por qué no podía estar él así con el príncipe? Estaba claro porque, pero era tan frustrante no poder hacer nada. Observó como Nagisa daba de comer disimuladamente a Rei un par de pedazos de frutas y algunos dátiles. Desvió la mirada para buscar la de Makoto, estaría buscándole. Pero no, seguía hablando con su familia y su prometida. Sintió una punzada en el pecho, «¿por qué no me buscas?» se preguntó. Bajó la mirada, triste. Estaba claro lo que interesaba al príncipe y no era él.

—Chicos, voy a comer algo —señaló una de las mesas.

—Ten cuidado, Haruka —dijo el bailarín.

—Sí te pasa algo, ven a verme —Rei hizo un gesto de confianza, y Haruka se lo agradeció con la mirada.

Deambuló por el salón, admirando la decoración y comiendo algo de vez en cuando. Sentía las miradas discriminatorias de los nobles y las mujeres de la sala se tapaban la boca con las mangas de sus vestidos para cuchichear entre ellas. Mientras observaba el arco de una de las puertas laterales, un par de hombres se acercaron a él. Sonrieron entre ellos, hablando una lengua que Haruka no entendía. Y lo tomaron de la muñeca, arrastrándolo hasta una esquina escondida entre dos pilares. Sabía lo que eso significaba y por mucho que fuera un esclavo no estaba dispuesto a ser el "calma bajos" de nadie que no fuera el príncipe.

Pero ellos eran dos y tenían más fuerza. Aunque se resistió terminaron tirándolo al suelo, de rodillas. Olían fuerte, a alcohol y sudor. El moreno tenía ganas de vomitar y más todavía cuando alzó la mirada y los dos hombres acercaron sus miembros a la boca del chico. Se intentó levantar pero, visto que no quería colaborar, uno de los hombres le dio una patada, y le bajaron los pantalones dispuesto a penetrarlo. No quería pasar por aquello de nuevo, «Makoto» repitió en su mente, pero sabía que nadie le salvaría.

—¿Qué diablos está pasando aquí?

Los dos hombres se giraron aterrados y Haruka alzó la mirada. Allí estaba estaba la princesa Gou. Los hombres se cubrieron y se arrodillaron ante la pelirroja, hablando muy rápido en aquel idioma extraño. La princesa miró a Haruka y luego a los hombres. Con un gesto llamó a su guardia y estos se llevaron a la pareja. Haruka se colocó las ropas con rapidez y reverenció a la princesa. Esta se acercó a él y le alzó el rostro compungido por aguantar las lágrimas.

—¿Estas bien? —dijo con un marcado acento. —Esos hombres no te han hecho nada, ¿cierto? Sí es así, haré que los decapiten.

—No han hecho nada, puede estar tranquila —sin darse cuenta tenía la mirada clavada en la de la pelirroja. Esta rio.

—Eres tal y como dice mi prometido.

—¿Qué?

—Miras a la gente a los ojos, da igual si son nobles o gente de pueblo. Eso me gusta. Tus ojos me recuerdan al mar.

—Disculpe, no me había dado cuenta...

—No te disculpes, ven conmigo. Makoto te estaba buscando.

Gou tomó de la mano al moreno, guiándole por el salón abarrotado de nobles que se apartaban al ver a la princesa pero cuchicheaban al ver que tomaba de la mano al esclavo del príncipe como sí fuera alguien de su estatus. Haruka se dejaba llevar, notaba la calidez de la mano de la princesa, era suave y delicada, como si nunca hubiera hecho esfuerzo alguno con ella. Observó su largo cabello rojo escarlata que caía cubriendo la espalda que el vestido dejaba ver, le pareció de lo más exótico y bello, entendía porque Makoto prefería a esa bella mujer de acento marcado que a él, un mugriento y usado esclavo.

—Haruka, te estaba buscando —el príncipe se acercó con gesto preocupado a la pareja, lejos de la mirada de su padre. Lo observó de arriba a abajo y le agarró del mentón, observando el cardenal que comenzaba a formarse en su mejilla por la patada recibida. —¿Qué te ha pasado? —dijo tenso. Alguien le había hecho daño a Haru. Este desvió la mirada, sin querer posar sus ojos en los verdes del heredero.

—El asunto esta solucionado —sentenció Gou con tono altivo, impropio de una mujer. Pero a ninguno de los dos les sorprendió, pues Gou no era como el resto de mujeres de la corte.

—Dime que ha pasado —las manos de Makoto temblaban de ira. ¿Cómo se atrevían a tocar a Haruka y herirlo de esa forma?

Gou relató lo que había visto y lo que los dos hombres pretendían hacer con el moreno. A cada palabra que la princesa pronunciaba la ira de Makoto iba aumentando. Cerró los puños con fuerza, temblando de rabia y apretando la mandíbula. Sus ojos, siempre amables, se transformaron en los de una bestia a punto de atacar. Habían herido a Haruka, a alguien a quien amaba, y no solo físicamente sino también emocionalmente; no sabía que odiaba más de las dos. El moreno continuaba con la cabeza gacha, sin mirar a ninguno de los dos, escuchando el relato de la princesa.

—¿Cómo se atreven? —la voz de Makoto era ronca y llena de odio —haré que los decapiten y echen sus pedazos a los chacales.

—Makoto, tranquilizate —le dijo la princesa con más confianza de la que debería tener pues se acababan de conocer —yo me encargo de ellos, son mi gente. Deben pagar, sí, pero la muerte sólo será un descanso para ellos.

—Quiero verlos muertos...

—No —dijo Haru finalmente con un hilo de voz sin dejar de mirar el suelo —No han hecho nada malo...

—Haru, no digas tonterías —Makoto le agarró con ambas manos de los hombros —claro que han hecho algo malo. Casi te violan.

—Ellos solo han sabido como tratar a alguien como yo —dijo todavía con la mirada en el suelo —no merezco otra cosa.

—Haru, mírame —le alzó el rostro pero el moreno desvío la mirada —Por favor, mírame.

Haruka dudó por un instante que al príncipe se le hizo eterno, pero lentamente el moreno clavó sus ojos azules en los verdes de Makoto y el mundo se paró. En ese momento solo existían ellos, ni los emires, ni los nobles, ni siquiera la sala, solo ellos libres de ataduras sociales y de estatus. Makoto sintió como se hundía en esos ojos, como si el mar mismo, en su grandeza, estuviera mirándole, como sí ya no fuera intimidante, y no pudo más que amar a Haruka con todo su corazón.

Haruka vio tanto amor en aquella mirada verde que no pudo hacer otra cosa que creer en las dulces palabras del príncipe. Podía sentirlo en su corazón, su alma, en su cuerpo entero el amor que que Makoto le procesaba. Le hizo sentir tan bien, tan querido, como si su existencia no fuera un error como siempre le habían dicho, que él había nacido para estar con Makoto, para ver sus ojos verdes, para ver el bosque que se ocultaba en ellos.

Tras ese pequeño instante que para ellos fue mucho más que una simple mirada tranquilizadora, Gou les llamó la atención con un pequeño carraspeo pues varios nobles se habían quedado mirándoles. Makoto sonrió al moreno y este le correspondió levemente, con vergüenza.

—Parece que ambos os habéis calmado —dijo Gou entendiendo la situación, pero no podían hacer nada al respecto. Ella sería su esposa dentro de poco, aunque no se oponía a los sentimientos de ambos, pero en aquella sociedad tendrían que aparentar más de un beso y una caricia para que la relación acordada funcionara.

—Gou, ¿no nos presentas?

El emir Rin se había acercado hasta ellos con el guardia que le seguía a todas partes. Miró de arriba a abajo a Haruka y sonrió con gusto. Repentinamente, el guardia tomó del cabello al moreno con brusquedad y le obligó a agachar la mirada.

—¿Cómo te atreves a mirar al Emir a los ojos? ¡Tu, basura inmunda!

—¿Qué crees que haces? —Makoto se abstuvo de golpear al guardia, pero ganas no le faltaban.

—Está bien, Souske. Suéltalo, es un chico... interesante —sonrió mostrando sus dientes extrañamente afilados. El guardia así lo hizo, pero mantuvo una mirada de odio sobre Haruka.

—Haru, ¿Estás bien?

Antes de que Makoto pudiera hacer algo. Rin tomó la mano del esclavo con delicadeza, como su fuera una dama de la corte, y la besó suavemente. Makoto abrió los ojos sorprendido por tal acción. El moreno parpadeó confuso, nunca le habían besado la mano y no sabía como responder.

—Rin Matsuoka, un placer, Haruka, ¿verdad? —sonrió galante.

—Así es... —el moreno alternó la mirada entre su mano, que todavía estaba estrechada por la del pelirrojo, y el rostro de éste.

—¿Quieres comer algo? Haré que te traigan lo que desees.

—Haruka y yo tenemos que irnos, señor —dijo Makoto con rostro molesto.

—Oh, deja que el joven se quede un poco más, Makoto. Seguro que quiere disfrutar de la fiesta un poco más y comer algo de nuestra tierra.

—Tiene que ayudarme a desvestirme, si nos disculpáis.

Ambos se marcharon ante la mirada de toda la corte. Rin sonrió complacido comiendo un pequeño manjar que uno de los criados le ofreció en una bandeja.

—Que chico tan interesante —Souske le miró y luego la puerta por donde el príncipe y el esclavo se habían marchado, y frunció el ceño.

* * *

Aquí estoy de nuevo. Ahora responderé a las reviews del capítulo 3:

 **Sakura Nita:** Leyendo tu comentario me doy cuenta de lo que he tardado en actualizar xD Feliz navidad y reyes para ti también. ¿Así que fan del Rin Souske? jujuju ewe lo tendré en cuenta.

 **Erin de Acuario** : Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo 3 y feliz año nuevo. Makoto con mirada fría es sexyyy *_*

 **Berlice:** Muchas gracias y me disculpo por tardar tanto en actualizar. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado.

 **Bajo la Farola:** No la vende xD Es ley de época medieval entre reinos. Bueno, si la vende un poco X_D

Ahora sí, gracias a todos por leer este nuevo capítulo. Me ha costado mucho poder escribirlo pero creo que ha quedado bastante bien.

El próximo capítulo ya está planificado así que espero no tardar en subirlo. Tened paciencia TwT

Hasta la próxima :D


	5. Aroma a rosas

Hola a todos, pido disculpas por el retraso con el capítulo nuevo del fic.

He estado planificando todo detenidamente y ya puedo decir que la historia constará de unos 16 capítulos más o menos.

Sin más o dejo con el capítulo.

* * *

Caminó por los pasillos del palacio sin soltar la mano de Haruka, tirando de él para que aligerara el paso, quería llegar lo antes posible a su habitación. «¡Ese Emir, se cree con derecho a todo!» gritó en su mente frunciendo el ceño, molesto por la actitud del Emir Rin. Cuando vio como hablaba con el moreno y le besaba la mano de aquella forma... le hirvió la sangre. ¿Cómo se atrevía? Haruka no era alguien con quien cualquiera pudiera coquetear por muy esclavo que fuera, no lo permitiría.

Finalmente, llegaron a los aposentos del príncipe. Haru no podía estar más confuso. Desde que salió de la fiesta solo había visto la espalda de Makoto mientras tiraba de él y su rostro surcado por la ira, apretando los dientes con fuerza. ¿Había hecho algo mal?

El príncipe se sentó en la cama, mesándose las sienes intentando relajarse. Haruka se quedó de pie todavía recordando los acontecimientos en la fiesta. Tembló levemente al notar todavía las manos de aquellos hombres que la princesa Gou había llevado a prisión. Se sentía sucio y asustado. Se frotó un brazo, nervioso, con un nudo en la garganta por las ganas de llorar, sin poder sacarse de la cabeza a esos hombres y lo que pretendían hacerle y que casi consiguen.

—¿Puedo darme un baño? —dijo con un hilo de voz, apenas audible. La voz se le truncó por los recuerdos de todas las veces que había sufrido abusos siendo esclavo y las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas.

Makoto alzó la mirada, molesta por un segundo pero cambió rápidamente a una de suma preocupación al ver como su amado lloraba de aquella forma.

—Haru, ¿qué sucede? —dijo preocupado, levantándose con rapidez para acercarse al moreno. Acarició sus mejillas con mimo, intentando calmarle.

—N-No es nada... —se secó las lágrimas un poco más tranquilo al notar el cálido toque del príncipe. —sólo estaba recordando lo que ha pasado en la fiesta...

—No te preocupes, haré que paguen haberte hecho esas cosas horribles... lo pagarán caro —dijo con los ojos llenos de ira hacia aquellos hombres. Haru alzó las manos para acariciar el rostro del príncipe. Éste clavo sus ojos verdes en los azules del esclavo y se relajó, volviendo a la mirada serena y dulce de siempre.

—No te manches las manos con ellos —dijo Haruka con una tenue sonrisa, más tranquilo al notar las suaves manos de Makoto sobre sus brazos, reconfortándole. —la princesa ya se ha encargado de ellos.

—Debería hacer que los ejecutaran... igual que al Emir Rin —murmuró desviando la mirada con frustración.

—¿Al Emir? No deberías decir esas cosas —le regañó dándole un toquecito en la frente. —va a ser parte de tu familia cuando... —calló durante un instante, bajando la mirada con tristeza —cuando desposes a la princesa Gou.

—Haru, puede que la despose, pero no la amo —dijo muy serio alzando el rostro del esclavo para que sus ojos se encontraran —únicamente te amo a ti.

Haruka se enterneció al escuchar aquellas dulces palabras pronunciadas con tanto amor y le abrazó sin dudarlo. Makoto le correspondió, estrechándolo con infinito cariño. ¿Cómo podía no amarle? Haru era tan dulce y atractivo.

—La verdad es que... —dijo el príncipe dubitativo —me puse algo celoso cuando el emir Rin te trató con esa familiaridad —desvió la mirada, avergonzado por aquel hecho —encima te besó la mano, como si fueras una dama con quien coquetear —El moreno parpadeó confuso y soltó una risita. —¡Haru, no te rías! —sollozó ruborizado.

—¿De verdad sentiste celos? —dijo todavía con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Pues sí...

—No deberías. No quiero nada con ese emir. Sólo te quiero a ti, mi príncipe. —Makoto se derritió de amor. Tan directo y tan hermoso. Le abrazó con fuerza, ocultando el rostro en el cuello de Haruka.

—Tuve miedo. No se que haría si desaparecieras.

—No voy a desaparecer, estaré siempre contigo. Aunque sea como tu esclavo.

—Cuando sea Emir te liberaré, lo prometo —le besó con suavidad en los labios, demostrándole el profundo amor que le profesaba aunque fueran de diferente estatus.

Ambos notaron el electrizante escalofrío de placer que nacía al juntar sus labios de aquella forma tan sensual y amorosa. Se abrazaron, profundizando el beso, colando la lengua en la boca del otro, jadeando de placer y excitación.

—¿Sigues queriendo darte ese baño? —murmuró Makoto. Haru asintió azorado, en las nubes por ese beso profundo. El príncipe sonrió y con un pequeño beso se separó del moreno para preparar el baño.

Entró en una de las habitaciones contiguas al dormitorio. Y el sonido del agua caer comenzó a sonar al cabo de un rato.

Haru se estremeció, ¿cuánto hacía que no escuchaba ese sonido? Un escalofrío de placer le recorrió la columna solo con pensar en el agua caliente tocando su piel, tan relajante.

—Ya está listo —Makoto salió algo empapado de la habitación donde una gran bañera rebosaba agua caliente con aroma a rosas. Se echó el pelo hacía atrás que con la humedad se quedó peinado de esa forma haciéndole ver mucho más atractivo —he puesto sales de baño y aceites —dijo con una sonrisa.

La fragancia del agua inundó los sentidos de Haruka cuando entró en la habitación y comenzó a desvestirse. Se estremeció, todo olía a rosas, igual que Makoto; era relajante pero tan placentero al mismo tiempo. Suspiró de gusto y dejó que aquella fragancia se pegara a su piel desnuda, como si el príncipe estuviera estrechándolo entre sus fuertes brazos. Metió una mano en el agua, removiéndola, notando su calidez. Luego remojó su nuca para evitar el cambio de temperatura.

El príncipe se giró para dejarle intimidad. Ya había visto el cuerpo desnudo del moreno, pero no se acostumbraba. Le resultaba tan bello y delicado que solo con verle deseaba estrecharlo entre sus brazos y hacerle el amor dulcemente.

—T-Te dejo a solas. Querrás disfrutar de tu baño...

—¿No te quedas?

Makoto se giró para mirarle y contestarle pero lo que vio le dejó sin palabras. Algunos cardenales cubrían parte del estómago de Haruka, incluso los de su rostro habían empeorado, marcándose más.

—Quédate, por favor... —dijo con temor el moreno, agarrando de la ropa al príncipe.

—Está bien, está bien. Pero entra ya en el agua o se enfriará —sonrió, intentando controlar su ira hacia los hombres que habían intentado violar a Haruka.

El moreno entró en la bañera, gimiendo levemente al notar la calidez del agua recorrer su piel. Se sentó, hundiéndose hasta la nariz con todos los músculos de su cuerpo relajados. Makoto rió al verle tan feliz y recordó la primera vez que Haru llegó a palacio, cuando intentó bañarse en el estanque de su jardín.

—Te gusta mucho el agua, ¿verdad?

—Sí... —se ruborizó y desvió la mirada a un lado.

Besó su mejilla, cosa que hizo sonrojar más a Haruka. Agarró una pequeña toalla y la mojó en el agua que desprendía esa fragancia a rosas. Frotó la toalla con una pastilla de jabón de color blanco con motas azules hasta que hizo espuma.

—Incorpórate un poco —le dijo al moreno —te lavaré la espalda.

—La verdad es que... —comenzó a decir Haru mientras el príncipe le frotaba el cuerpo con la toalla enjabonada —echo de menos mi hogar. Aunque apenas lo recuerdo.

—Podemos viajar hasta allí un día. Me gustaría ver donde naciste.

—Pero está muy lejos, al otro lado del mar —Makoto se detuvo un instante por la sorpresa. Ahora entendía el aire exótico que desprendía Haruka.

—¿Y cómo llegaste hasta aquí? —para llegar hasta su reino desde la costa primero había que atravesar el reino del Emir Rin.

—No lo recuerdo, la verdad. Sólo tengo vagos recuerdos de todo lo anterior a ser esclavo —dijo cerrando los ojos disfrutando de su baño —no se sí realmente vengo de allí o fue un sueño.

Haruka se quedó en silencio entreabriendo los ojos, meditando sobre aquellos recuerdos con la cabeza inclinada a un lado. Recuerdos de playas de arena blanca y aguas cristalinas, deliciosas frutas y un frondoso bosque con manantiales, cascadas, árboles centenarios y aves de todos los colores. ¿Quién era en realidad? No recordaba nada respecto a eso. Nada a parte de aquel paisaje que se le aparecía en sueños, donde se sentía como en casa. Nada a parte de ser un esclavo. Nada, tan solo los abusos que sufrió en la casa de esclavos cuando, por un par de monedas, su dueño dejaba que cualquiera tuviera relaciones con él.

—Haru, ¿estás bien? —dijo Makoto preocupado al ver como el rostro del moreno cambiaba de expresión a una melancólica.

—No es nada... intentaba recordar algo de mi pasado, pero solo encuentro mi vida como esclavo.

—No dejaré que te pase nada —dijo abrazándolo, empapándose las ropas de la fiesta —te protegeré siempre, te doy mi palabra de príncipe.

Haruka sonrió. No tenía que recordar las cosas horribles del pasado pues nunca más pasaría por algo así. Ahora estaba bajo la protección del príncipe Makoto, heredero de uno de los reinos más poderosos de la zona. Ambos se amaban, y aunque tenía que actuar como esclavo frente al resto de habitantes de palacio, cuando cerraban las puertas de los aposentos del príncipe ambos dejaban atrás sus títulos y eran, tan solo, dos personas que se amaban profundamente.

Makoto suspiró, incorporándose y se alejó de la bañera frotándose el pelo revuelto por la humedad. Haruka se extrañó al verle rondar de un lado a otro de la estancia como un león enjaulado. El príncipe abrió uno de los armarios, el más pequeño, y sacó una enorme toalla.

—Sal o te arrugarás —sonrió desdoblando la tela.

En cuanto el moreno salió de la bañera el príncipe le envolvió con la toalla. Era suave y mullida. Makoto comenzó a frotar el paño con suavidad contra la piel del esclavo, secándolo, revolviéndole el pelo hasta que se quedó de punta, haciendo reír al príncipe por lo tierno que estaba Haruka en ese momento.

Guió al moreno hasta el cuarto de nuevo. Haru se hizo un ovillo entre los pliegues de la toalla, era reconfortante y olía bien. Observó al castaño todo el tiempo, viendo como iba de un lado a otro del armario eligiendo prendas y descartando otras.

—Creo que estas te valdrán —dijo tendiéndole unos pantalones bombachos blancos y una camisa fina de color azul a juego con los ojos del moreno. Haru se le quedó mirando fijamente medio oculto entre los pliegues de la toalla, sin decir ni una palabra. —¿Qué pasa?

—Te deseo —dijo sin tapujos clavando sus ojos azules en los verdes del príncipe que se estremeció ante tal comentario.

—Y yo a ti... —dijo con un hilo de voz. Haruka se incorporó y dejó caer la toalla al suelo.

—Entonces tómame, mi príncipe.

Makoto jadeó al verle completamente desnudo frente a él ofreciéndose de aquella forma. El deseo creció en su pecho, oprimiéndole el corazón y los pantalones. Se acercó lentamente, con miedo. No quería hacerle daño, no quería ser como tantos otros que habían usado aquel bello cuerpo para su propio disfrute.

—Yo... no se como hacerlo... —murmuró con sinceridad pues nunca había tenido relaciones tan íntimas con nadie. Llegó a la altura del moreno sin dejar de observarle de arriba a abajo, excitándose tan solo con verle. Le acarició los brazos con manos temblorosas.

—No te preocupes —dijo con una suave sonrisa mientras sentaba al castaño en la cama para, después, sentarse a horcajadas sobre las piernas del príncipe, abrazándole con sensualidad. —Yo te enseñaré como hacerlo.

* * *

Muejejejeje. ¿Qué tal? Ya sabéis lo que viene ahora, ¿verdad? eue

Como siempre, gracias por leer y tener paciencia.

Nos vemos en el capítulo 6.


	6. Amándote

**Hola a todos. Me disculpo por la demora en actualizar el fic, entre unas cosas y otras siempre lo posponía pero al fin lo he terminado.**

 **AVISO: Este capítulo es bastante sexual, así que id con cuidado xD**

* * *

Las manos de Makoto acariciaron con delicadeza la espalda del esclavo durante el abrazo. Ambos suspiraron, sus miradas se cruzaron entre destellos de amor y pasión; y se besaron. Al principio fue un contacto lento, amoroso pero Haruka aprovechó el descuido del príncipe para inmovilizarle las manos con la camisa de la fiesta que arremolinó para atarlo. Se separaron y el moreno sonrió con picardía.

—Y ahora, mi príncipe, te enseñaré lo que nadie te ha mostrado nunca.

Un escalofrío de placer e impaciencia recorrió la columna de Makoto mientras Haru se dedicaba a acariciar los marcados pectorales del heredero al trono.

—Haru... —jadeó —no me gusta estar atado —dijo lastimoso el príncipe.

—Te gustará, ya lo verás —murmuró en su oído Haruka antes de morderle el lóbulo recibiendo un dulce gemido como respuesta. —A todos les gusta.

¿A todos? Makoto se incorporó levemente, con gesto contrariado. Haruka intentó besarle pero el príncipe apartó el rostro.

—No quiero seguir con esto —dijo con un tono de voz que nunca había empleado con Haruka, frío y cortante.

—Makoto, ¿qué pasa? —le dejó espacio —pensé que era lo que querías.

—¡No quiero que me trates como a todos! —dijo con la voz quebrada tapándose el rostro con ambas manos atadas. —¡quiero que lo nuestro sea especial! ¡Te he abierto mi corazón! ¡No quiero ser solo tu amante! ¡Quiero que me ames como yo te amo!

—Ya te amo con todo mi corazón, Makoto —le bajó las manos para poder ver el rostro lloroso del príncipe.

—¿De verdad? No quiero ser como el resto de tus amantes... —murmuró inseguro, como un niño pequeño falto de amor.

—Tu no eres como ellos, nunca lo serás —le desató las manos y las tomó entre las suyas —tu eres todo lo que necesito, todo lo que siempre he deseado: alguien tierno y cariñoso en quien confiar —le besó la mano con delicadeza y la posó contra su mejilla —tu eres mi todo, mi príncipe, mi amor.

—Tu eres mi todo también, Haruka. Quiero hacerte el amor, demostrarte que hay más placer en el sexo de lo que has sentido nunca.

—Es lo que más deseo en este momento —dijo tumbándose en la cama acariciando la mano de Makoto.

Makoto al ver a su amado de esa forma tan sensual tumbado en las sábanas de seda se desvistió completamente y se tumbó junto a Haruka. Ambos se abrazaron de nuevo, demostrándose que se amaban, excitándose con tan solo el roce de piel contra piel.

Jadearon al unísono, subiendo la temperatura de la alcoba, y se besaron. La pasión caldeó ambos cuerpos. Los labios se encontraron, sedientos de caricias. Ambas lenguas danzaban en un sensual baile donde ambos eran ganadores y perdedores de ese juego llamado amor.

Makoto bajó lamiendo la barbilla del moreno llegando hasta su cuello. Allí comenzó a besar y lamer, sacando pequeños y placenteros gemidos de la garganta de Haruka. No sabía lo que tenía que hacer pero le encantaba la voz apasionada de su pareja y su entrepierna bien lo demostraba.

Se separó un poco y lo que vio le dejó sin aliento y a punto de correrse. El sensual cuerpo de Haru se estremecía ante el más mínimo toque de sus dedos, su excitación era clara en su parte baja que estaba completamente húmeda por la pasión del momento. Su pecho subía y bajaba, suspirando y jadeando intentando respirar de forma normal.

Las miradas de ambos se cruzaron y se sonrieron ruborizados. Makoto regresó hasta el pecho de Haruka, dejando un camino de besos hasta uno de los rosados y erectos pezones del moreno. Lo pellizcó con picardía lo cual hizo gemir entrecortadamente al chico bajo él.

—Makoto, basta... Quiero tenerte dentro... por favor.

—¿De- Dentro? —El príncipe se ruborizó hasta la punta de su cabello. ¿Dos chicos podían llegar hasta eso? Sus manos comenzaron a temblar por los nervios. —No sé como hacerlo...

Haruka rio ante el aspecto tímido y nervioso de su pareja. Aunque era el príncipe y con total seguridad había tenido muchas mujeres interesadas en él, Makoto era inocente para todo lo relacionado con el sexo, el contacto íntimo y el cariño.

—No te rías... —bajó la cabeza avergonzado por no saber que debía hacer. Haru tenía mucha experiencia aunque no de un modo agradable.

—Eres tan mono —sonrió con amor, acariciándole la mejilla. Tomó su mano y la llevó hasta su entrada, mostrándole donde debía hacerlo —aquí.

—¿Eh? — abrió los ojos con sorpresa —pe- pero te dolerá.

—Tienes que dilatarlo primero — sin soltar la mano de su pareja, la llevó hasta sus labios y comenzó a lamer y succionar los largos y finos dedos de Makoto.

—Uahh... —se estremeció, excitándose sobremanera con aquellas sensuales lamidas. Entrecerró los ojos, era tan caliente y húmedo que podía sentirlo en su erección como si, en realidad, Haruka estuviera haciéndole una felación.

—Mételos despacio. Hace tiempo que no... bueno, ya sabes, no tengo sexo con nadie.

—S- sí...

Tragó saliva con nervio y acarició la entrada del moreno con los dedos húmedos. Coló uno con cuidado y Haruka gimió deliciosamente cosa que le dio más confianza a Makoto. Poco a poco llegó hasta el fondo y esperó a que el moreno se acostumbrara a la intrusión, tenía que ser delicado pues esa zona no era para menos. Comenzó a mover el dedo de dentro a fuera, en un suave y dulce vaivén que hacía que Haruka se retorciera de placer entre gemidos de pasión mientras agarraba las sábanas de seda blanca con fuerza. Continuó dándole placer a su pareja, colando hasta dos dedos más. Estaba tan dilatado que le excitaba el solo verle.

—¡Uahh! —exclamó el moreno —ahí... sí...

—¿Aquí? —Makoto se sorprendió al comprobar que los hombres también tenían un punto de placer dentro como las mujeres. Acarició con los dedos el lugar, haciendo estremecer a Haru que se retorcía gimiendo con fuerza.

—B- Basta... métemela, por favor... quiero correrme contigo...

—Yo también estoy a punto de llegar, Haru.

Se colocó entre las piernas del moreno y le alzó una de las piernas para tener mejor ángulo y no hacerle tanto daño. Con mucho cuidado comenzó a penetrarle. Se detuvo gimiendo guturalmente, era tan estrecho que sentía se que iba a llegar al clímax. Respiró hondo y miró a Haruka que se sostenía en sus brazos, apretando a cada pequeña embestida que daba para entrar por completo dentro de él. Ambos gimieron al notar la unión de ambos cuerpos y se miraron. El amor y la lujuria estaban presentes en los ojos de ambos, sonrieron.

—¿Estás bien, Haru?

—Sí... eres enorme —entrecerró los ojos con gesto pícaro y le apretó un poco, haciendo gemir al príncipe.

—No hagas eso...

Makoto movió la cadera con rapidez, embistiendo a Haruka que gimió con placer y sin reparos. Dedicó una sonrisa a su príncipe que no hizo más que provocarle. El castaño le besó la pierna que estaba sobre su hombro y comenzó a moverse a la velocidad que ambos disfrutaban. El príncipe se detuvo un instante, agarró a Haru y lo sentó sobre él.

—Es tan grande y tan profundo... —gimió el moreno abrazando a su pareja. Se besaron con pasión mientras las caderas de ambos se compasaban.

—Haru... quiero correrme...

—Hazlo dentro... dentro, mi príncipe, mi amor —gimió fuera de sí, alzando la voz hasta convertirla en gritos de placer.

Se besaron apasionadamente, era tan húmedo y caliente, tan placentero que dolía. En una última embestida ambos llegaron al clímax. Jadeaban agotados pero se miraron con amor y sonrieron con las pocas fuerzas que tenían. Se fundieron en un abrazo, no tenían que decir nada, todos los sentimientos que se profesaban podían leerse en el ambiente. Se amaban, lo habían demostrado y ambos estaban henchidos de felicidad.

—Te amo —dijeron al unísono y rieron dichosos.

La luz de la mañana entraba por los ventanales de la alcoba del príncipe iluminando las figuras de los dos amantes que habían consumado su amor la noche anterior. Makoto entreabrió los ojos y observó con somnolencia a Haruka. Verlo dormir de aquella forma tan tierna, acurrucado contra su pecho como si fuera un niño, le sacó una pequeña sonrisa bobalicona. Aunque la noche anterior había demostrado que el niño era él y no Haru que había sido un gran maestro. Se ruborizó al recordar todo lo acontecido en la cama donde ahora descansaban ambos y se tapó la cara con la mano, avergonzado pero feliz, por fin había podido demostrar a Haruka cuanto le amaba. Sus sentimientos se habían hecho físicos aquella noche, envolviendo a la pareja con el amor y la pasión que se profesaban sin importar los estatus o que ambos fueran hombres, aquella noche solo existían ellos dos y el momento.

Haruka despertó, estirándose cual gato, y miró a Makoto con amor. Con movimientos lentos pasó los brazos por el cuello del príncipe, estrechándolo contra sí, y le besó en los labios con ternura. El heredero sonrió por aquel gesto que le había tocado el corazón y, correspondiendo al abrazo del moreno, le devolvió el beso con tranquilidad y cariño.

La puerta de la alcoba se abrió con un estruendo, sobresaltando a la pareja. Una pequeña comitiva de guardias entraron y dos de ellos tomaron a Haruka con rudeza de los brazos, tirando de él para sacarlo de la cama.

—¿Qué estáis haciendo? ¿Cómo os atrevéis a entrar en mis aposentos de esta forma?— Makoto, que no salía de su asombro, se levantó airado y se acercó hasta los guardias que tiraban del esclavo para llevárselo - ¡Deteneos!¡Os lo ordeno! - pero los otros dos guardias agarraron al príncipe con fuerza, inmovilizándolo de rodillas en el suelo.

—Tu ya no ordenas nada, querido —la primera reina consorte entró en el cuarto junto al Emir.

—Eres una deshonra para mi apellido —espetó el Emir con asco lanzando una mirada al esclavo y luego al príncipe —Tendría que haberlo matado el primer día que lo vimos, alguien que no sabe donde está su sitio debe ser decapitado —hizo un gesto con la cabeza indicando a los guardias que se llevaran a Haruka —despídete de tu querido esclavo, su castigo por ennegrecer el corazón del príncipe será la muerte.

—¡No!

—¡Makoto! ¡No! ¡ Ayúdame! —Haruka se revolvió entre el agarre de los guardias. Los soldados terminaron por darle un golpe seco, dejándolo inconsciente.

—¡Haru! ¡No! - el príncipe se revolvió, tenía que salvar a Haruka o lo matarían. No podía permitir que eso ocurriera, no podía perder a la persona que más amaba.

—Y tu, hijo mío, te educaré para que no vuelvas a corromperte de esta repugnante manera. Ahora solo venerarás a tu futura esposa, la princesa Gou. Y espero que aprendas a ser un príncipe como los dioses mandan. ¡Llevadlo a los calabozos!

—¡Padre, piedad! ¡Castigadme a mi! —rogó Makoto —¡Dejad vivir a Haruka!

—Será decapitado esta misma tarde, en la plaza del pueblo —dijo la reina con sorna, disfrutando de la escena y de ver a Makoto humillado —te quedarás sin tu juguetito.

—¡Has sido tu! ¿Quién sino iba a ser? - dijo lleno de ira, intentando cargar contra la reina, que se alejó levemente con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

—Pues claro, no iba a dejar que desprestigiaras es esa forma el apellido de mi esposo.

—¡Maldita seas!

—¡Silencio! ¡Lleváoslo!

—¡No! ¡Haruka! ¡Haruka!

* * *

 **Espero que os haya gustado. Solo puedo añadir mi cada de :DDDDDD**

 **Nos leemos. (En el próximo intentaré responder los reviews. Gracias a todos los que comentáis, de verdad ^w^)**


	7. Sin ti

Hola a todos.

Disculpad por la tardanza pero por fin está aquí la continuación :D Ya Estoy preparando el capítulo 8. Espero poder terminarlo relativamente pronto xD

* * *

El calor era sofocante en la celda. El sudor resbalaba por la frente de Makoto, que jadeaba entrecortadamente con la garganta seca sentado contra uno de los muros del habitáculo. Hacía dos días que le habían tirado allí sin comida ni bebida como castigo por su desliz, por haber traicionado a su prometida, por haber amado a un hombre. Sentía verdadero odio hacia su padre, más del que podía controlar y aunque estaba sufriendo todos sus pensamientos estaban llenos de odio hacia ese hombre que había ejecutado a la persona que más había amado.

Observó el cielo a través de la pequeña ventana con barrotes, era tan azul y puro, como Haruka. No pudo evitar derramar lágrimas de nuevo pensando en su amor. La tristeza y el odio le oprimían el corazón y le desgarraban el alma en miles de pedazos. ¿Cómo había podido permitirlo? Tendría que haber hecho más por salvarle. Ahora estaba muerto y era su culpa por ser débil. Se hizo un ovillo, abrazándose, llorando como un niño. Su mar se había secado convirtiéndose en un árido desierto.

La puerta de la celda se abrió y El Emir y la segunda reina consorte entraron en la pequeña estancia. Makoto alzó la mirada, secándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, con furia.

—¿Qué queréis? —dijo con voz ronca por estar tanto tiempo sin beber.

—Veo que al fin sacas tu carácter de príncipe —dijo el Emir altivo, regodeándose al ver a su hijo de aquella forma tan humillante.

—Querido, creo que es hora de que regrese a palacio. Estoy segura de que Makoto se arrepiente de todo. ¿Verdad? —dijo la mujer intentando encontrar la mirada dulce de su hijo, pero solo encontró odio y tristeza.

—Me arrepiento... —dijo irguiéndose lentamente sin mirar a sus padres. —¡Me arrepiento de haber nacido, de ser tu hijo! —el príncipe se abalanzó sobre el Emir, cayendo los dos al suelo. Makoto agarró del cuello a su padre, apretando con fuerza —te mataré... ¡Te mataré! ¡Igual que tu has matado a Haruka!

—¡Makoto! ¡¿Qué haces?! —exclamó la segunda reina consorte.

Un par de guardias aparecieron y separaron al príncipe del Emir. Éste tosió alejándose a rastras de su hijo que le miraba con profundo odio.

—¡Castigadle! ¡Azotadle hasta que su espalda esté en carne viva!

—¿Crees que te tengo miedo? —dijo Makoto con sorna, sonriendo de lado. —No me da miedo la muerte, un príncipe no tiene miedo. ¿Verdad, padre?

—Ya veremos si dices lo mismo después de una semana de latigazos, hijo. —agarró a su mujer de la muñeca con fuerza y tiró de ella hasta salir de la celda.

Durante una semana, desde que amanecía hasta que el sol se ponía en el horizonte el príncipe Makoto era torturado y castigado tal y como su padre había sentenciado. Dolía, ardía, todo su cuerpo se estremecía a cada latigazo, a cada baño en vinagre. Conforme pasaban los días se daba por vencido, encadenado de espaldas a la ventana, sin poder ver el cielo del que había olvidado el color que poseía. Ahora su mundo era dolor, sangre y ese color gris del que su corazón había comenzado a teñirse. Se estaba rindiendo. ¿Para que iba a luchar? No le quedaba nadie. Ni siquiera su madre había ido a visitarle. Lo había perdido todo, lo único que le quedaba era asumir su papel de príncipe, casarse, tener hijos y heredar el reino.

Uno de los guardias le quitó las cadenas y Makoto cayó contra el suelo como un peso muerto sobre un charco de su propia sangre. No tenía fuerzas ni para ponerse en pie. Entre dos guardias lo alzaron y lo tiraron a una celda sin inmutarse por el estado de su príncipe. Tras eso el curandero de palacio entró con un botiquín y se agachó para comprobar las heridas del príncipe. Este se alejó como pudo, no quería que le trataran. Si tenía que recuperarse lo haría solo.

—Príncipe, déjeme que le trate. En breve tendrá que marcharse.

—¿Marcharme? —dijo con un hilo de voz y tosió por el esfuerzo. Gimió de dolor, todavía estaba sangrando.

—Así es. Vuestro padre el Emir ha ordenado que hasta la fecha de la boda marchéis con los soldados del reino a defender el frente con las tierras de las llanuras, al este.

Makoto soltó una risotada amarga. Como no, su padre intentaba convertirlo en un buen príncipe, guerrero y obediente. Y en el ejército eso sería lo único que haría, obedecer porque ahí no importaba que fueras príncipe o no, eras un soldado raso y eso era lo único que importaba.

—Ya veo que intenta librarse de mi hasta la boda. De acuerdo, trátame las heridas que él mismo ordenó hacerme. — silencio —veremos quien sobrevive, padre.

Los habitantes de la ciudad que vivían alrededor del palacio murmuraban entre sí. Era día de mercado pero incluso los tenderos habían dejado su puesto para ir a la calle principal de la ciudad, la que conducía directamente a las puertas de la muralla del palacio. Todos estaban expectantes pues se había corrido la voz de que los soldados del frente regresaban a casa, incluido el príncipe Makoto. Todos sabían de su desliz y querían ver sí el heredero había madurado en el ejército ya que se comentaba que era el mejor combatiente de todos.

Los soldados llegaron a la calle principal y los habitantes los recibieron con vítores y saludos. Algunos se separaron del grupo para reunirse con sus familias. Sin embargo el que más destacaba de entre ellos, por su altura y porte era el príncipe Makoto. Había cambiado por completo en esos tres largos meses. Su cabello ahora era una melena corta que le rozaba los hombros, su cuerpo había cambiado notablemente a uno más adulto y atlético. Pero lo que más denotaba su cambio era su mirada fría, sin emoción. El príncipe afable y dulce había sido herido en la prisión y asesinado en el frente. Ahora solo existía la indiferencia y un alma helada.

Makoto abrió las puertas del salón del trono de par en par sobresaltando a los allí presentes. Observó la escena con asco. Su padre estaba sentado en un considerable montón de mullidos cojines de diferentes colores y tamaños rodeado de todas las mujeres que conformaban su harem. Las dos reinas consortes observaban la escena sin inmutarse, sentadas también en los cojines, comiendo dátiles con delicadeza.

—¡Hijo mío! —la segunda reina consorte se levantó apresurada y abrazó a su hijo que se dejó hacer pero sin corresponder esa muestra de cariño.

—Madre, ya he vuelto... —dijo sin emoción, de manera fría.

—Mi heredero ha vuelto —dijo el Emir desde su asiento agarrando a una de las chicas de la cintura, deleitándose con su fina piel —ven y siéntate. Disfruta de la compañía de estas jovencitas.

Makoto sonrió de medio lado, con desdén. Separó a su madre. Alma intentó encontrar a su hijo en aquellos ojos verdes pero no pudo, no pudo reconocer a su pequeño dulce y amable en aquel desierto árido y helado.

—No me trates como sí te gradara mi presencia, padre. Sé para lo que me quieres, para lo que me has hecho regresar. Cumplir tus planes no es uno de mis sueños, pero te daré el gusto. —sonrió de medio lado con superioridad —Me casaré, tendré hijos y heredaré tu reino porque, siendo sinceros, ya estás muy mayor para gobernar.

—¡Respeta a tu Emir! —exclamó el hombre, incorporándose rojo de ira.

—Puede que seas mi Emir, pero por poco tiempo.

Makoto se dio media vuelta y se marchó dejando a su padre con la palabra en la boca. La segunda reina consorte miró a su hijo marchar, triste porque no había recibido ni unas palabras de cariño por su parte. Entonces entendió el mal que había causado a su pequeño, entendió que lo había perdido para siempre.

El príncipe llegó a su alcoba. Todo estaba tal cual lo había dejado aquel día hacía tres meses. Observó la ropa de tonos azules que descansaba en el suelo de la habitación junto a las prendas esmeralda que vistió el día de la fiesta. Sintió una punzada en el pecho al recordar a Haruka. Se agachó lentamente y agarró el chaleco que llevaba el chico aquel día. Lo observó con detenimiento y lo acercó hasta su rostro. Todavía tenía ese característico aroma exótico que desprendía Haruka, ese aroma a océano, a sal y arena. Las lágrimas cayeron de nuevo, mojando la prenda añil.

—Haru... Te echo tanto de menos... mi océano... mi amor...

Alguien tocó a la puerta, sobresaltando a Makoto. Dejó la prenda sobre la cama y se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano. Abrió. La princesa Gou le sonrió con dulzura al verle de nuevo.

—Bienvenido, querido —dijo tomándole de la mano. —¿Puedo pasar?

—Ya he vuelto...

—¡Princesa! —un guardia pelinaranja corría hasta la pareja a toda velocidad.

—¡Momo! Te dije que no me siguieras —riñó la chica al guardia que acababa de llegar hasta ellos y jadeaba por el esfuerzo.

—Pero princesa. No puede ver a su prometido hasta la boda. ¿Y si se entera el Emir? ¡Cancelará el casamiento!

—¿Quién es? —dijo Makoto mirándole de arriba a abajo con ojo crítico —No estuvo en la fiesta la última vez.

—Es mi guardia personal, Momotaro. —el chico hizo una reverencia —No estuvo en la fiesta porque asistí con mi hermano y Sousuke. Pero ahora estoy aquí sola así que Momo ha querido venir por si sucede algo.

—¡Siempre os protegeré, princesa! —exclamó el chico de forma efusiva. —Por eso no puedo permitir que veáis a vuestro prometido —se acerca al oído de la pelirroja —¿Y si se propasa con vos?

—No voy a propasarme con Gou. —dijo Makoto cruzándose de brazos, ligeramente molesto. Ese chico era demasiado activo.

—Eso es cierto. Makoto nunca haría algo así —dijo la chica dándole un golpe con el puño en la cabeza a Momo el cual gimió frotándose la zona dolorida.

—De todas formas, me quedaré con vos por si sucediera algo. —lanzó a Makoto una mirada de advertencia entrecerrando los ojos de forma exagerada.

—Como queráis. Pasad. —el príncipe rodó los ojos con hastío.

Tras una semana de preparativos en los que todos los sirvientes de palacio habían colaborado por fin llegó el gran día: La boda que uniría dos reinos enemistados desde siempre.

Todo el salón principal estaba decorado ricamente con telares tejidos para la ocasión, multitud de platos unos conocidos y otros exóticos. El Emir aguardaba la llegada de su primogénito sentado en un gran trono de oro y a su lado sus dos esposas.

—¿Cuanto puede tardar en arreglarse? —el hombre tamborileó los dedos en el reposa brazos del trono.

—Querido, es un día especial para él. Ten paciencia.

—Sí, sí —hizo un gesto de desdén con la mano para que se callara.

Las puertas se abrieron y Makoto entró con gesto altivo. Sus ropas eran totalmente blancas pero con algunos detalles verdes y una rosa azul en el pecho, cerca del corazón. Aunque Haru ya no estuviera, siempre lo tendría cerca. Observó la estancia, era demasiado parecido a aquel día y un escalofrío le recorrió la columna pero, aun así, no perdió su gesto sobrio y seguro.

Sin mediar palabra con sus padres, se colocó en el puesto de "novio" que habían practicado durante esa semana. El Emir se levantó del trono y se colocó frente a él. Alzó la mano y los invitados comenzaron a entrar pero Makoto no les prestó atención alguna, ni siquiera se giró a mirarlos. Le importaba bien poco aquel evento, lo iba a hacer, sí, pero por heredar el reino. Su corazón pertenecería siempre a Haruka. Acarició la rosa con delicadeza, recordando esos ojos azules como el mar.

Se escucha un golpe y alguien cae al suelo. Todos murmuran.

—¿Cómo han traído a ese a la boda de los príncipes?

—Y tan harapiento.

—¡¿Quieres que te golpee otra vez?! ¡Pues quédate quieto y observa! —era la voz de Sousuke, el guardia del Emir Rin.

—Sousuke, no seas tan duro con él. —rio divertido.

Makoto se giró al escuchar la conversación y allí en el suelo estaba Haruka. Abrió los ojos, sorprendido, sin creer lo que veía. El moreno estaba vestido con harapos desgastados y raídos, su piel estaba llena de cardenales y heridas. Pero era él, pudo reconocerle bajo todo aquello. Su fino cabello negro caía sobre su rostro delicado y sus ojos azules le miraban esperanzados. No recordaba que podían ser tan brillantes y llenos de vida.

—Ey, esclavo —Rin tiró de la cadena que sujetaba a Haruka del cuello, haciendo que apartara la vista y le mirara a él —¿Quién te ha dado permiso para mirar así al heredero de este reino? —sonrió con maldad y le propinó una patada en las costillas.

El primer impulso de Makoto fue lanzarse a defender a Haruka, pero su padre le detuvo agarrándole con fuerza del brazo. El príncipe miró a su padre y luego a Haruka que tenía la cabeza gacha y se sujetaba el costado dolorido. El Emir Rin sonrió con sorna.

—Ahora es mío —dijo desafiando a Makoto con la mirada —continuemos con la celebración.

* * *

¡TATATACHAN!

Y hasta aquí el capítulo 7. Espero que os haya gustado y gracias a todos los que leéis y dejáis reviews. Sus amo :3


	8. La boda

Hola a todos. Sí, he tardado mucho en actualizar X_D Perdonadme.

Os traigo la continuación de la historia del príncipe Makoto y el esclavo Haruka. Espero que os guste.

* * *

La impotencia y la frustración se podían ver claramente en los ojos del príncipe Makoto. Pero no podía hacer nada, el Emir Rin tenía razón, ahora Haru era suyo por alguna razón que desconocía y no era de su incumbencia lo que le sucediera. Pero ver como maltrataban a la persona que amaba le sacaba de sus casillas y tuvo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo para no zafarse del agarre de su padre y golpear al que sería su familia en breves instantes.

Makoto reunió toda la voluntad que pudo y dio la espalda a lo que estaba pasando, colocándose de nuevo en su puesto de novio. «Resiste Haru. Pronto te salvaré»

No recordaba lo reconfortantes que eran esos ojos verdes tan cálidos y su cabello castaño ahora más largo que le hacía ver de lo más atractivo. Pero con el tirón en su cuello recordó la cruda realidad. El Emir Rin era su nuevo amo y no era como Makoto. Gimió de dolor ante la patada en sus costillas y bajó la cabeza.

«Makoto, ¿por qué no me salvas?»

Pero al alzar la mirada vio como el príncipe le daba la espalda y se sintió abandonado. Dejado a su suerte como un perro al que ya no quieres o que no te sirve. Su corazón se rompió en mil pedazos y bajó de nuevo la cabeza.

A su lado, Rin le miraba con altanería. Al fin ese esclavo se había rendido. Ahora sería enteramente suyo. Haruka cerró los ojos, no quería ver nada más. Pero el Emir de las tierras costeras le alzó la cabeza.

—Abre esos preciosos ojos, Haruka —dijo agarrándole fuerte del mentón, haciéndole daño —quiero que veas como tu amado príncipe se desposa con una mujer y te abandona —sonrió mostrando sus dientes afilados.

El esclavo acató la orden y no desvió la vista. Pero sus ojos se empaparon de lágrimas al ver como Makoto aceptaba a la princesa como su esposa y se besaban. Le dolía, su pecho ardía de tristeza y el llanto se agolpaba en su garganta como mil agujas tratando de salir. Estaba solo de nuevo.

El opulento banquete comenzó tras la ceremonia como una demostración de la gran riqueza del reino o, más bien, de su Emir. Los invitados, gentes de la nobleza de ambos reinos se deleitaban con los deliciosos majares dispuesto por varias mesas en lujosas fuentes y bandejas de plata.

Gou comía tímidamente en pequeños bocados algún que otro pedazo del plato que un esclavo se había encargado de ofrecerle. Observaba a Makoto de reojo, preocupada. El príncipe buscaba con la mirada por toda la sala sin levantarse de su asiento. Su gesto de ansiedad y preocupación expresaba claramente que a quien buscaba era a Haruka. Gou sabía bien que los dos hombres estaban enamorados y que habían llegado a mayores. Pero, aunque le resultaba extraño e incomprensible el tema, no se opondría.

Los ojos del príncipe se clavaron en un punto y frunció el ceño. Gou desvió la mirada hacia allí y vio como su hermano Rin abusaba de Haruka pegándole patadas y latigazos con la cadena que pendía del grillete que hería el cuello del esclavo.

—Makoto —dijo la princesa sin apartar la mirada de la escena —Tu amas a ese hombre, ¿cierto?

—Yo solo te amo a ti, princesa —dijo tratando de aparentar que la situación no le importaba.

—No me mientas. Puede que acabemos de desposarnos pero ambos sabemos que no nos amamos. Esto solo ha sido una estratagema política entre tu padre y mi hermano.

Makoto se quedó en silencio, en parte asombrado por la claridad de ideas de la pelirroja y por su orgullo, algo que nunca había visto en una mujer; y por otra parte por la verdad que contenían sus palabras. Estaba afectado por la situación, tenía tan cerca a Haruka y no podía siquiera tocarlo. El nunca lo consideró un esclavo, para él era mucho más, era la persona a la que más quería en todo el mundo. Ver como le maltrataban y no poder hacer nada por defenderlo le llenaba de rabia y frustración. Miró a Gou y la princesa pudo ver de nuevo aquella mirada dulce durante un instante.

—Le amo más que a nada...

—Ambos pecamos de amar a otra persona —dijo con una sonrisa. —Os ayudaré.

—¿Ayudarnos? — Makoto estaba asombrado por esa repentina afirmación. —¿No te doy asco por, ya sabes, amar a un hombre?

—No puedo juzgarte por eso, porque yo amo a un bárbaro de las estepas —rió con dulzura.

—¿Un bárbaro? Creía que vuestro reino y los pueblos de las estepas estábais en continuas batallas por la frontera.

—Así es. Pero Momotaro dejó su pueblo y sus responsabilidades de hermano del jefe por mí. —la chica se ruborizó.

—Así que por eso está contigo... ¿Y cómo vas a ayudarnos?

—Confía en tu esposa —le dio una palmada en la pierna —espera en las cocinas.

La cadena hería la piel de su espalda cada vez que golpeaba con más fuerza que la vez anterior. Rin se entretenía atizándole mientras Sousuke le daba de comer de un plato lleno de fruta. Haruka ya no gritaba ni se quejaba, tan solo permanecía cabizbajo. No opondría resistencia a ser maltratado. Después de todo lo único que tenía, el amor del príncipe Makoto, se había marchitado para siempre. ¿Cómo podía haber creíado que esta vez sería diferente? Él era un esclavo desde que recordaba, había sido el juguete sexual de muchos hombres y varias mujeres, y nunca había perdido la esperanza de encontrar la libertad o la valentía de mirar a la gente a los ojos. Pero ahora era diferente, estaba agotado. Había puesto todas sus esperanzas y su corazón en Makoto, sabía que el heredero del reino del desierto era diferente al resto pero eso no le eximía de sus obligaciones de príncipe y único sucesor del Emir. ¿Por qué llegó a pensar que podrían estar juntos sin consecuencias?

—Esto ya resulta aburrido —dijo Rin, deteniendo los latigazos. —si no se queja no tiene gracia. —dio un bocado al gajo de fruta que Sousuke le ofrecía.

—¿Desea que me ocupe yo, majestad? —el guardia desenvainó una daga de su cinto.

—Sería divertido —rió mostrando sus afilados dientes. —unos cuantos cortes le harán gritar.

—Hermano —la princesa interrumpió la escena que se avecinaba. Haruka dio gracias a los dioses por tal aparición.

—Gou, ¿Cómo está la novia más hermosa?

—Estaba bien hasta que he visto lo que le estás haciendo a Haruka. —le regañó con los brazos en jarra.

—Tan solo estabamos divirtiéndonos. ¿Verdad, Haru?

El esclavo asintió con temor, sin levantar la mirada.

—No permitiré que en mi boda se inflijan daños a otras personas. Y no me importa si son esclavos o no, hermano. —La mirada de Gou se tornó seria. Miró a su hermano y luego a Sousuke que ante los ojos recriminatorios de la princesa guardó la daga de nuevo.

—Como desees. Es tu fiesta — dio otro bocado a la fruta entre los dedos de su guardia personal.

—Bien. Ahora, necesito que me prestes a Haruka.

—¿Prestártelo? —los ojos de Rin se entrecerraron con recelo. —¿Para qué si puede saberse?

—Hermano, son cosas de mujeres, ya me entiendes. No puedo andar bien por el dolor y necesito que alguien me acompañe a mi alcoba y me ayude a desvestirme y asearme.

—Si necesita escolta puedo ir yo con vos, princesa —dijo Sousuke servicial.

—Si necesitara escolta se lo diría a Momotaro. Necesito ayuda de cámara.

—¿Y por qué Haruka? Es un hombre. ¿Acaso quieres que otro hombre a parte de tu esposo te vea desnuda?

—No ha venido nadie más a parte de él que pueda ayudarme. Además, me siento más cómoda con Haruka que con una mujer desconocida. Él es de confianza.

—Está bien. —Tiró de la cadena del esclavo hasta tenerlo muy cerca —como te atrevas a tocar el delicado cuerpo de mi hermana te castigaré, y los latigazos de hoy no serán nada comparado a lo que te haré. ¿Entendido? —Haruka asintió temeroso.

—Vamos, Haruka. —La princesa agarró la cadena con delicadeza —ayúdame a caminar, me duele todo —rió.

Haruka dejó que la princesa le agarrara de uno de los brazos, apoyándose en él para poder caminar. Mientras marchaban de la sala principal de la fiesta hacia los aposentos de la princesa, ésta se detuvo tras girar una esquina y se soltó de Haruka.

—¿Sucede algo, princesa? —dijo temiendo que le pasara algo grave.

La princesa miró a ambos lados y agarró de la mano al esclavo, tirando de él por los pasillos del palacio. Haruka miró con temor la espalda de la princesa que parecía de lo más saludable y sin problemas para caminar.

—Vamos, Haruka, date prisa. —dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro, como una niña que ha realizado una travesura.

—Pero princesa, ¿dónde vamos? El Emir se enfadará…

—Es una sorpresa.

Llegaron al pasillo de las cocinas. Todo estaba desierto excepto porque el príncipe Makoto estaba en la puerta con los brazos cruzados y expresión seria. El corazón de Haruka se encogió. ¿Qué estaba haciendo allí el príncipe?

—Makoto —llamó la princesa a su ahora esposo.

El príncipe se giró y su expresión cambió totalmente al ver a Gou y Haruka. La dulzura regresó a sus ojos verdes y sus manos temblaron por los nervios y la emoción de ver a su amor tan cerca de nuevo. Haruka se detuvo a un par de pasos de la pareja, con la cabeza gacha y en silencio.

—Haru… —susurró emocionado el príncipe acercándose hasta el esclavo. Pero éste dio un paso atrás. —¿Qué sucede?

—¿Qué sucede? Esto es una broma, ¿cierto? —dijo con la voz rota pero sin levantar la cabeza. —Hemos engañado al Emir Rin, ¡me castigará!

—No dejaré que eso suceda —Makoto se acercó con lentitud, posando sus manos en los hombros de Haruka que tembló ante el dulce toque.

—¿Igual que la última vez? —Al fin Haruka alzó la mirada, clavando sus ojos azules en los de Makoto. Pero su mirada no transmitía amor, sino resentimiento.

—Me encerraron en prisión y me dijeron que habías muerto. ¿Cómo iba a saber que seguías vivo? —Suspiró y acarició los hombros del moreno. —Lo siento mucho, Haru. Tendría que haber hecho más, pero no pude. No sabes lo culpable que me sentía por tu muerte.

—¿Qué importa? Solo soy un esclavo.

—Para mí eres mucho más. —acarició con ternura la mejilla del moreno —te sigo amando, Haru. Para mí no hay otra persona, eres mi mundo entero.

—Pero… —en sus ojos se reflejó la duda y desvió la mirada —¿y la princesa? Ahora estáis casados… y yo soy propiedad del Emir Rin.

—Lo hemos hablado. Está dispuesta a ayudarnos.

Haruka jadeo nervioso, temblando por las dulces caricias que había olvidado. Las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas y abrazó al príncipe de improviso, ocultando su rostro en el fuerte pecho de Makoto. El príncipe le abrazó con cuidado por las heridas de su espalda. Había pasado tanto tiempo sin sentir esos protectores brazos, esa tranquilidad que Makoto le otorgaba con tan solo mirarle.

El príncipe separó un poco al moreno y le tomó del mentón con cuidado, alzando su rostro. Observó con cariño todas y cada una de las facciones de Haruka: era hermoso y exótico. Sus labios tan carnosos y rojizos, apetecibles. Se acercó lentamente a ellos y ambos se fundieron en un beso lleno de amor. El mundo se detuvo en ese instante, ambos corazones comenzaron a latir al unísono. No querían que aquello terminara, pero sus pulmones clamaban por oxígeno.

—Creía… que me habías abandonado —sollozó Haruka.

—Nunca te abandonaría, mi amor.

—Bésame, Makoto, por favor. Demuéstrame que me amas y que yo te amo más que a nada.

—Te lo demostraré con creces —se acercó hasta el oído del esclavo y mordió su lóbulo. Luego susurró —porque voy a hacerte el amor.

* * *

Son tan tiernos w

*Giisi-chan: Soy una malvada, me encanta hacer sufrir a los personajes. Además, así luego el reencuentro es más dulce ewe.

*Pinguinomeh: Omg, que entusiasmo. Me alegra que te guste tanto :D


	9. Hijo del agua y el fuego

Hola a todos. He estado super atascada con este capítulo xD Espero que os guste.

* * *

—¡Príncipe Rin, no corra! —exclamó el maestre persiguiendo a duras penas al joven heredero —¡tiene que estudiar!¡Vuelva aquí!

—¡Estudiar es aburrido! ¡Prefiero ir al patio de armas! —rió divertido dando esquinazo al hombre ya entrado en años.

Acababa de cumplir diez años y su padre ni siquiera le había dado un día libre para divertirse, así que lo tomó por su cuenta. Rio al verse libre del maestre y bajó hasta el patio de armas.

Los soldados estaban entrenando con espadas, lanzas y arcos. Rin estaba deseando aprender a defenderse, muchos de los aprendices de soldado eran más jóvenes que él. Pero su padre, que había visto los horrores de la guerra, había decidido que el príncipe no tocaría un arma, al menos de momento.

Alguien golpeó a Rin en la cabeza con el puño. Se giró temeroso por si era el maestre.

—Sousuke, no me des esos sustos —dijo sobándose la cabeza —creía que era el viejo Dalian.

—Otra vez se ha escapado de sus estudios —el aprendiz de soldado se cruzó de brazos y suspiró.

—Estudiar es aburrido. Además, te he dicho que no me llames de usted. ¡Llámame Rin! —dijo el príncipe con una sonrisa intentando convencer a su amigo.

—No es correcto. —Sousuke frunció el ceño, contrariado.

—¡Príncipe Rin! —el viejo maestre apareció tras ellos.

—Tengo que dejarte. ¡Nos vemos luego! —Rio y echó a correr de nuevo por los pasillos del palacio.

Sousuke suspiró y una tenue sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Quien diría que ese chico rebelde iba a ser el próximo gobernante del reino costero más importante de la zona.

Ese día se anunció la llegada de una visita inesperada: los reyes del otro lado del mar y su hijo llegaban a las puertas del palacio costero con regalos, dispuestos a hacer una alianza.

Rin miró a su padre, que se había engalanado con sus mejores vestimentas y usaba la corona de oro que tan solo lucía en las ocasiones importantes. Supo entonces que esa visita era crucial para el reino. Él, su madre y su hermana pequeña, Gou, también lucían sus mejores galas, demostrando la riqueza de la familia real.

Las puertas se abrieron y Rin se tensó, nervioso. No sabía como actuar delante de esos reyes. Quizás sus costumbres eran diferentes y si hacía algo que consideraba habitual se ofenderían. Así que simplemente se quedó quieto.

El príncipe abrió los ojos sorprendido, tanto la comitiva de guardias como los reyes eran personas muy bellas y elegantes. Pero quien más llamó su atención fue el joven que estaba al lado de esas personas: parecía de su misma edad, de pelo negro brillante, piel blanca y delicada y unos profundos ojos azules. El corazón de Rin palpitó y notó como un suave rubor se apoderaba de sus mejillas. Ese chico era realmente hermoso.

—Hola —se acercó al chico mientras los adultos se saludaban —soy Rin, el príncipe de este reino.

El moreno inclinó la cabeza a un lado tenuemente, como sí no entendiera.

—Rin —dijo el príncipe señalándose —¿tu? —señaló al chico.

—Haruka —musitó con una leve sonrisa, comprendiendo al fin.

El rey había habilitado dos alcobas para los invitados extranjeros que agradecieron la atención recibida. Haruka y su familia paseaban por los jardines de palacio a menudo y Rin los observaba desde la ventana de su habitación mientras el maestre intentaba por todos los medios que estudiara sobre una guerra de hacía más de cien años que a nadie le importaba.

—Príncipe Rin, deje de mirar por la ventana. Son más importantes sus estudios.

El joven príncipe no escuchaba, estaba ensimismado observando la belleza exótica de sus invitados. ¿Cómo podían tener esos ojos tan azules? Parecía que el mar, no, el océano entero habitar en ellos, profundo y misterioso.

—Maestre, lo dejamos para otro momento. —Rin se levantó y salió de la alcoba sin dejar siquiera que el anciano le recriminara otra vez por saltarse las lecciones.

Bajó hasta los jardines, buscando a Haruka entre los rosales y los árboles frutales. ¿Dónde podría estar? Una mano se posó sobre su hombro, sobresaltándolo. Se giró y allí estaba el joven de ojos azules.

—Me has asustado —Rin se ruborizó levemente al ver como Haruka reía y le pedía perdón con un gesto que le costó un poco de entender. Es cierto, no hablaban el mismo idioma, eso podría ser un problema.

Haruka le cogió de la mano y tiró de él hasta el muro que separaba el jardín del exterior. Le señaló con emoción fuera de las pequeñas ventanas.

—¿Qué pasa? Solo es el mar. —No entendía que tenía de especial pero el joven parecía de lo más emocionado. —¿Tanto te gusta el mar?

Los ojos de Haruka brillaban de emoción al ver las olas romper contra el acantilado bajo el palacio. Cerró los ojos, como sí escuchara con atención ese sonido que para Rin ya era más que habitual. Parecía que el mar le hablara y el príncipe extranjero pudiera entenderlo. Se ruborizó y bajó la vista, se había quedado embobado mirando al moreno.

—Príncipe Rin —la voz de Sousuke le sacó de su trance. —¿Otra vez escapando de sus lecciones?

—El maestre me ha dejado ir —mentira, pero ¿qué importaba?

—Lo dudo —miró a Haruka con molestia y este le devolvió la mirada sin entender —¿qué hace con él?

—Es nuestro invitado, parece que le gusta el mar. Estaba pensando en llevarlo a la playa. —Dijo Rin con una sonrisa feliz.

—Le acompaño. No es seguro que vaya solo. —él solo cuidaría de Rin, el extranjero no le importaba. Le detestaba, había acaparado toda la atención del príncipe.

—No es necesario, Sousuke. Si te saltas el entrenamiento te castigaran. —Tomó de la mano a Haruka. A lo que el joven guardia frunció el ceño —¡Vamos! ¡Te llevaré a la playa!

Ambos príncipes corrieron hasta la playa privada de la familia real bajando unas escaleras desde el jardín. Rin se quitó los zapatos y Haruka hizo lo mismo. El pelirrojo corrió hasta la orilla dejando que el agua acariciara sus pies desnudos.

—Vamos, ven. No tengas miedo —Tomó de la mano al moreno que se acercó lentamente hasta la altura de Rin. Exclamó al notar el agua sobre sus pies y rio —Está fría, ¿verdad? —el pelirrojo soltó una risotada.

Haruka parecía de lo más feliz corriendo por la orilla, notando la caricia del mar. Ambos jugaron con el agua y buscaron conchas de múltiples colores y rocas de extrañas formas. Cuando llegó el mediodía uno de los sirvientes les llamó desde lo alto de las escaleras. No quería separarse de Haruka, no todavía. Al ver la tristeza en los ojos del príncipe el moreno se acercó a él y le tomó de las manos. Dijo algo en su idioma y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla. Rin abrió los ojos sorprendido y se ruborizó hasta las orejas. Haruka sonrió dulcemente y le dio la espalda para regresar al palacio. El pelirrojo se tocó la mejilla con rostro atontado.

Hacía días que Haruka se había marchado de vuelta a su país junto con sus padres y Rin no dejaba de pensar en él y en los ratos divertidos que habían pasado juntos durante esa semana. El príncipe pelirrojo suspiró y giró sobre sí mismo en la cama hasta mirar el techo de su cama con dosel. ¿Qué le sucedía? No dejaba de pensar en el chico extranjero, en sus ojos azules como el océano que lindaba con las tierras de los reinos que ambos heredarían algún día. Pero, sobretodo, no dejaba de pensar en el beso que le dio el primero día que bajaron a la playa.

—Príncipe, debería dormir —Sousuke se acercó hasta la cama de Rin, dejando su puesto de vigilancia en la puerta. —su padre me ordenó cuidarle, eso también incluye velar por su sueño.

Rin arrugó el rostro con molestia. Le gustaba Sousuke, era fiel y se preocupaba por él, en realidad no lo veía como un guardia personal, sino como un amigo. Pero había veces que era demasiado formal y eso le molestaba.

—Podrías al menos preguntarme que me pasa…

—Disculpe, ¿qué le pasa? —dijo muy seriamente.

—¡Pero no me lo preguntes solo porque te lo haya dicho! —gruñó frustrado y se sentó en el mullido catre. —Pienso en Haruka. Me pone triste que se haya marchado… —Hubo un silencio y Rin pudo ver un asomo de molestia en el rostro impasible de Sousuke.

—Ya veo…

—¿Te molesta?

—No. —dijo de forma seca y tajante.

—Eres un mentiroso. —Sousuke tan solo desvió la mirada pero seguía firme al lado de la cama del príncipe tal y como dictaba el código de los guardias. —Me lo puedes contar, somos amigos, ¿no? —La duda tiñó los ojos del joven guardia.

—Soy tu guardián… —Rin agarró las mejillas del moreno que abrió los ojos sorprendido al notar como tiraba de sus mejillas.

—¡Eres mi amigo, Sousuke! Basta ya de hacerte el duro conmigo. No quiero un guardián, para eso tengo a toda la hueste de guardias de palacio. Quiero a mi amigo.

—¡Está bien, está bien! Pero suélteme. —se mesó las mejillas cuando Rin le soltó tras una risotada divertida. Suspiró —Me molesta… me molestó que se olvidara mi. Fue llegar ese extranjero y… usted perdió la noción de todo. Parecía que ese chico era más importante que nada en todo el palacio. Usted estaba tan feliz que me alegraba pero por otro lado odié al extranjero por apartarlo de mi lado…

—Sousuke… perdóname por haberte hecho sentir de esa forma, no me di cuenta. —el príncipe se rascó la nuca con nervios, un poco ruborizado. Parecía una declaración de amor ¿O eran imaginaciones suyas?

—No se preocupe. Es normal, supongo. Cuando a uno le gusta alguien solo piensa en él… pero debería olvidarse del extranjero, es un hombre, su padre no lo aprobará.

—¡¿Q-Que?! —Rin se ruborizó por completo —¡Yo no pienso en Haruka de esa forma! ¡Es una tontería! ¡Vuelve a tu puesto, necesito dormir!

El príncipe se hizo un ovillo entre las sábanas y Sousuke sonrió levemente volviendo a su puesto de guardia junto a la puerta de la alcoba. Rin seguía dándole vueltas a las palabras del joven guardia. ¿Cómo iba a gustarle un hombre? ¡Eso era imposible!

A la mañana siguiente Rin tuvo que acompañar a su padre en la selección de esclavos. Cada semana, los esclavistas presentaban la nueva mercancía al rey y éste se encargaba de decidir cuales eran aptos para la venta y cuales no. Al mismo tiempo, los mercaderes tenían que aportar una suma de dinero y especias a la corona.

El príncipe se sentó junto a su padre en la sala donde se encargaba de recibir a los mercaderes de esclavos. Todos esperaban allí y el rey los hizo pasar de uno en uno con su nueva mercancía para valorarla y ponerle precio. Había visto tantas veces esa situación que ya le resultaba aburrida y su padre había conseguido lo que quería, que le fuera indiferente la vida de los prisioneros.

Tras un buen rato, llegó el último esclavista. Decía que solo traía un prisionero pero que valía mucho más que todos los que el rey había visto ese día. Rin enarcó una ceja y se preguntó que tendría de especial aquel esclavo. Y entonces lo vio.

Allí estaba, vestido con harapos, claramente maltratado y con una venda manchada de sangre en la cabeza.

—¡Haruka! —Exclamó el príncipe alarmado, levantándose.

—Siéntate, Rin —dijo con severidad el rey.

—Pero padre, es el princ…

—¡Silencio!

Rin se sobresaltó ante el grito de su padre y volvió a tomar asiento. Sabía que aquel ritual con los esclavistas era muy importante para él porque demostraba su poder sobre los propios mercaderes. El comerciante tiró de la cadena que sujetaba a Haruka del cuello para que se acercara. Rin pudo observar como el chico tenía la mirada vacía, algo le había pasado, no era normal que Haruka estuviera así porque su mayor virtud era que te miraba a los ojos. Sin embargo, el rey no parecía preocupado por el estado de Haruka. Se dedicó a observarlo de arriba a abajo como si fuera un jarrón muy valioso y sonrió.

—¿Dónde lo has encontrado? —dijo finalmente el monarca agarrando a Haruka del mentón con fuerza observando sus ojos vacíos y la herida en la cabeza.

—En una playa cerca de aquí, mi señor —el mercader se frotó las manos. Sabía que ese chico era valioso, tan solo sus ojos azules ya subía el precio considerablemente.

—Sabes que este chico es un príncipe, ¿verdad? —dijo el rey soltando con desprecio al chico que solo bajó la cabeza. —Pero no importa, parece que está en estado de shock. Tengo entendido que su barco naufragó en una tormenta al día siguiente de salir de este puerto —sonrió con malicia.

Rin temblaba de rabia. ¿Por qué su padre parecía satisfecho con la desgracia de la familia de Haruka? Cuando estuvieron allí parecía más que complacido con los regalos y las propuestas que la familia real extranjera le proponía.

—Lo único que recuerda es su nombre, según parece —dijo el esclavista.

—Eso es bueno. Puedes venderlo, está en buen estado y ponle un precio alto. Es exótico y joven, puede servir para muchas cosas.

—Así lo haré, mi señor —rió el mercader entre dientes.

—¡Padre! ¿Cómo puedes venderlo? ¡Es un príncipe! ¡Tendríamos que acogerlo en palacio hasta que se recuperara! —dijo Rin exaltado. El rey le dio una sonora bofetada.

—Así nunca serás un buen rey. ¿Qué importa si es o no un príncipe? Ahora es un esclavo sin memoria. Y el reino recibirá una buena suma por él.

—¡Entonces déjame comprarlo! Tengo ahorros… —otra bofetada.

—Te encaprichaste de ese asqueroso extranjero desde que llegó. Te prohíbo comprarlo, ¿Me oyes?

Rin miró a Haruka que no levantó la vista del suelo en ningún momento como si todo lo que estaban diciendo sobre quien era en realidad no fuera con él. Miró a su padre a los ojos y bajó la cabeza.

—Sí, padre. Lo he entendido.

—Bien. Llévatelo. —Mientras el mercader se alejaba tirando del esclavo, Rin se dijo a sí mismo que algún día Haruka sería suyo aunque su padre no se lo permitiera.

Aquella noche Rin no podía dormir. Le invadía la ira y la frustración de no haber podido salvar a Haruka, o más bien, de no tener lo que quería. Haruka tenía que ser suyo. Ambos eran hombres y sabía que no estaba permitido el casamiento, de hecho ese tipo de relaciones estaban penadas con la muerte, su padre se había encargado de varios rebanándoles la cabeza. Tampoco podía comprarlo, su padre se lo había prohibido. ¿Qué era lo único que se interponía en que tuviera a Haruka? Su padre.

Se incorporó en la cama y miró la oscuridad. Su padre era el único impedimento de su deseo. ¿Y qué decía el rey que había que hacer con los obstáculos que se interponían en tus deseos? Acabar con ellos.

Caminó por los pasillos con los pies descalzos. No se cruzó con ningún guardia. Perfecto, ni Sousuke vigilaba su puerta. Llegó a la puerta de madera maciza decorada con oro que se interponía entre su padre y él. La abrió con cuidado, sin hacer el más mínimo ruido y la cerró tras de sí. Ese viejo se había olvidado de cerrar aquel día.

Allí estaba, dormido profundamente. Miró a ambos lados analizando la situación. ¿qué podría pasarle? Podría clavarle un puñal en ese corazón podrido que tenía. También podría asfixiarlo con una almohada, pero eso sería peligroso. Y lo vio claro, una pequeña vela se consumía encima de la mesita de noche del rey, junto a la llave de la puerta. Sonrió con satisfacción.

Se acercó en silencio hasta estar al lado de la cama de su padre, agarró el candelero y observó con fascinación la pequeña y danzante llama ante él. ¿Qué podía ser más perfecto que el fuego? Pasó la mano por encima, sintiendo el calor, casi quemándose. Esa pequeña llama parecía controlada, bailando solitaria sobre la vela blanca casi consumida, pero nada más lejos de la realidad. El fuego era incontrolable, bastaba con que una chispa tocara las sábanas del mullido catre del rey para que se desatara el caos. Que precioso símil con su vida, pensó mientras sonreía con malicia.

Prendió fuego a las cortinas de las ventanas cerradas con el seguro, luego se acercó hasta el escritorio del rey e hizo arder la montaña de pergaminos. Regresó a la cama donde su padre todavía dormía y prendió las sábanas para, finalmente, dejar caer la vela contra la alfombra. Las llamas crecieron rápidamente, extendiéndose por toda la alcoba. La madera de los muebles ardió con facilidad y sonrió al notar el calor a su alrededor.

Cogió la llave, salió del cuarto como si nada pasara y cerró la puerta. Se acercó a una de las ventanas del pasillo y con total tranquilidad dejó caer la llave que se sumergió en lo más profundo del mar. Se quedó mirando un momento la habitación el humo comenzaba a salir por las rendijas de la puerta y se marchó. Los gritos de dolor y agonía de su padre comenzaron a escucharse, intentaba abrir la puerta y pedía auxilio. Le recorrió un escalofrío de satisfacción, de placer. Sin duda el fuego era lo mejor.

A la mañana siguiente todos lloraron la muerte del rey. Había muerto abrasado en su propia alcoba. Lamentaban que fuera tan obsesivo con su seguridad y cerrara siempre la puerta con llave. Los consejeros decían que mientras estaba dormido había tirado la vela al suelo y la alfombra comenzó a arder junto con las sábanas y los muebles de madera. Por suerte el fuego no se había propagado demasiado, los guardias consiguieron extinguirlo antes de que hubiera más bajas. Que idiotas eran todos.

Sousuke no le quitó ojo a Rin durante el funeral. Sabía que tenía algo que ver con la muerte del rey, pero no iba a traicionarle. Rin era todo lo que tenía, todo lo que quería. Y sí le servía como guardia personal podría estar a su lado siempre, aunque él siguiera obsesionado con ese extranjero.

Tras el funeral venía la parte que más deseaba el príncipe: La ceremonia de coronación. Sabía que él era el único heredero legítimo del rey muerto. En aquel reino ninguna mujer sería coronada por lo que su madre no regiría hasta la mayoría de edad de Rin. Ya tenía catorce años, edad suficiente para tomar decisiones con un consejo detrás.

El más anciano de los maestres de palacio se acercó hasta él y mostró la corona de oro y zafiros a toda la corte.

—Nombramos al príncipe Rin como nuevo monarca del gran reino de la costa norte. A partir de ahora será conocido como Rin, hijo del agua y el fuego. —El anciano posó la corona sobre la cabeza del ahora monarca y se inclinó ante él jurando lealtad. Todos los presentes se arrodillaron ante el joven rey, que sonrió mostrando sus afilados dientes.

—Príncipe Rin.

La voz de Sousuke le sacó de sus recuerdos y le miró, parpadeando un par de veces. El guardia le ofrecía un dátil de un plato lleno de frutas. Recordó donde estaba, la boda del príncipe Makoto y su hermana Gou.

—¿Se encuentra bien? —el guardia posó la mano sobre la frente del rey. Pero este la retiró con desdén.

—Estoy bien, solo recordaba el pasado. —Se levantó de los mullidos cojines donde estaba recostado e hizo un gesto a Sousuke para que le siguiera. —Están tardando demasiado, vamos.

* * *

Gracias por leer owo)/

En el próximo capítulo habrá MakoHaru así que no sufráis xD


End file.
